Distraction
by Kaie13
Summary: Sasuke Returns to Konoha after killing Itachi, ready to express his feeling for a certain blond Dobe. Obstacles stand in the way of Sasuke and Naruto...will their love beat all odds. It's a YAOI...Get over it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke stuck his hand under the tap, washing the blood from the broken skin.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he discarded the tainted knife across the countertop. He cursed again, punishing himself for letting his mind wander and allowing himself to make a mistake so foolish.

The blood coated vegetables caught his eye and Sasuke growled. Ruined; he had let his attention drift and now his meal was ruined. He turned around and ran his injured hand into the wall, letting out a string of curses at the pain and in anger.

"Why cant I stop?!" he yelled as his mind flashed to stormy blue eyes. In his minds eye he saw tears accumulate in the corners of the blue and one rolled down a perfect tanned cheek.

Sasuke then realized that his cheeks had grown warm and he realized that he had begun to cry himself. The pain that he saw on the face tore at his heart, stabbing and ripping apart at his happiness. He didn't understand. How could someone else's pain hurt him so much? How could just seeing that pain once, tear at everything he had.

Sasuke looked down at his hands, finding them littered with cuts and scratches. It had started three weeks ago; the day that he had returned to Konoha.

Sasuke had promised not to return until he had avenged his clan by killing his older brother. Unfortunately, after he left Konoha to train with Orochimaru, his team mates, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, began to search for and chase after him. Now, at the age of 18, Sasuke knew that he was ready to complete his mission.

His brother, Itachi, had been a member of a group of missing-nin called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki itself had been after Naruto for many years; wanting the spirit of the nine-tailed demon fox that had been sealed inside of him since birth. Sasuke found Itachi fighting against his old team with their backs against a set of rocky cliffs.

Sasuke hid in the little section of wood still standing after the violent battle that had been in action for what seemed to be hours if not days. He watched the group, tracking their movements. Everyone was showing signs of exhaustion, no one getting ahead or falling behind. He just kept watching, watching and waiting. He knew that he needed to wait so that he could strike at the best moment, when Itachi was at his weakest.

His plans were destroyed when Itachi suddenly found an opening and sent their silver haired sensei flying backward into one of the cliffs. Rocks fell as Kakashi hit the wall and fell unconscious. The tumbling rocks pinned him down.

"SAKURA!" barked Naruto, "HELP KAKASHI!"

"What about you?!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled.

"JUST DO IT! I CAN HANDLE HIM!" the blond hollered.

Sakura nodded and scurried to their teacher's aid.

Naruto turned back toward Itachi just in time to evade a kunai. Sasuke was amazed; Naruto was actually able to hold off Itachi…for a while. Though the 17 year old was able to hold himself against the traitorous ninja, it wasn't long before he was falling behind.

Itachi managed to land a punch on a permanently scratched face and push the boy to the ground. He smirked, looking down at the ninja glaring at him. Even when he was furious, dirty, sweating, and blood stained he was still attractive, which made Itachi's smirk grow.

He bent down and quietly said to the boy, "Adorable. I can see why my foolish little brother likes you so much. It's a shame that I have to kill you. You know, I wouldn't have to kill you so soon if you came with me. I could make your last few days very pleasurable."

Naruto blushed out of anger, "Fucking asshole! You're going to be the one to die!"

Something tugged at Sasuke when he saw his brother force his old team mate to the ground, and his blood began to boil when he saw him lean into whisper to him. Because of his Sharingan, Sasuke read his brother lips. At Itachi's last words, he could have ripped off his head with his bare hands. He couldn't wait anymore.

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind his brother, his sword digging into his back.

"Touch him, and I wont hesitate to kill you." he growled.

"Ah…little brother. I was wondering when you would show up to save your little fox. But you shouldn't have hesitated to begin with." he turned with amazing speed and cut his younger brother's throat.

"SASU-" Naruto began, but he was cut off as the real passed him in a blur.

"I didn't" he said angrily as he let his sword fall across his brothers neck, beheading him then and there.

Sasuke looked down at the black haired corps below him and grinned.

"-ke." came a whimpering voice causing Sasuke to turn around only to feel pain beyond anything he had ever experienced. He turned around to see Naruto with a look of absolute loss and sadness on his childish face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. What was this feeling? This feeling of mutual sadness. It wasn't pity, or not a pity that Sasuke had ever felt before. His heart hurt, and he didn't know why. A tear slid down one side of Naruto's face and the answer hit Sasuke with so much force that he thought he was going to fall backwards.

Ever since that day when they were first placed in cell group seven with Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke had thought the blond was cute. Annoying, but cute none the less. As they grew, physically and mentally, Sasuke had realized that he like the other boy, but he never voiced himself because of who they were (Sasuke, at the top of his class, from a respectable and well-known family, and who was liked by nearly everyone, especially the girls their age. And Naruto, at the bottom of their class, a orphan since birth and the container of the vicious nine-tailed fox that had terrorized the village, and hated and/or feared by everyone his whole life. Not to mention their sex's being the same).

It was obvious now that he no longer like the boy…he loved him. Absents from him had averted his attention so that he never realized how he felt. Training had made it difficult to have emotions, especially ones of love (from training, personal chores, and being forced to help his senior ninjas, Sasuke had a hard time breathing and staying awake).

As he took his first few steps forward he noticed Naruto flinch, only then becoming conscious of the fact that his white shirt was covered in Itachi's blood and he was still carrying his sword. Quickly dropping the weapon, he rushed to kneel over the confused blond.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" he asked looking intently at his tanned face, checking for anything wrong. All he found was sadness and uncertainty.

"Sasuke? But…wh…what? He…he…killed…"

"What? Didn't you see? It was a fake."

"No…no! No! No! No! Dead…you're dead…" Naruto burst into tears.

"Naruto? Naruto?! What the matter with you?"

"He can't see you." Sakura said, walking towards them, "His mind is gone. He's in type of shock. He just saw you, you die, and you kill Itachi. He's also tired beyond belief…frankly I'm surprised that I'm still functioning. He just need to get some sleep and he will be fine. He'll be out I a minute or two."

"He's okay?"

"Perfectly…well he will be."

He looked down at the still sobbing blond and saw him yawn between a shutter. Naruto did seem tired now that his eyelids were drooping and he began to wobble. He slumped and fell sideways to be caught by the black-haired man.

"See. Just sleep." said Sakura as she turned to walk back to Kakashi.

"Umm…Sakura?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving and hurting you guys."

"Yes, you did hurt us, but it's not me you should be apologizing to." she nodded toward the one in his arms.

"Yea."

"Hey! Don't just sit there looking solemn! Help me with them. We should head back to Konoha instead of staying here." she ordered.

Sasuke smiled. Though he did wonder about being let back into Konoha, for now he was just happy to be back around his old friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! I have fun with Sasuke here...Maniacal Laugh!

_Sasuke: Oh Fuck! What now?! If I do something stupid or embarrassing I WILL KILL YOU!!!_

Don't worry Sasuke...you're safe with me...

Chapter 3

It was three days before they reached the gates of the village. Kakashi had woken up a little passed noon on the first day and he had proceeded to allow Sakura to rest while he carried her. Naruto still hadn't woken up as the entered the village.

"Welcome back Team Kakashi." greeted one of the guards, "I hope everything went we-" he tailed of at the sight of the man carrying Naruto, "Uchiha?"

Sasuke only gave him a quick glance before looking ahead indifferently again.

"Thank you Kish. Everything went fine." said Kakashi casually, "Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Take Naruto. I'll take out report to Tsunade."

Reluctantly, Sasuke passed Naruto over to Sakura, who gave him a quick smile before dashing off. Sasuke followed Kakashi toward Hokage tower, evading the stares of the people that they passed. He had been gone a long time, but it was obvious he was an Uchiha.

As they approached the fifths office, her guards became very attentive and even once the were permitted to enter the room, Sasuke could feel two pairs of eyes on him. Tsunade looked up from a pile of papers and let her eyes widen a little with shock before donning her usual slightly angry look.

"Good morning Kakashi. I trust you have your report."

"Of course Hokage-sama." he produced a small scroll from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Kakashi gave a small bow and left, leaving Sasuke and Tsunade alone.

"So…Sasuke Uchiha. It's been a while since our humble village was graced with your presence." she leered, mocking him, "What can I do for you?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed. "Hokage-sama, I wish to return to Konoha and live in my old house."

"Hmm? Why now? Why after all this time do you finally agree to come back?"

"Truthfully Hokage-sama, I have killed my brother. I have avenged the death if my clan and completed the first part of my personal mission."

"The first part? There are other parts? What may the other or others be?

"Please Hokage-sama. Allow me to live in Konoha again," Sasuke pleaded.

Tsunade gave him her best 'Stop being an idiot and tell me' look that she usually reserved for Naruto.

Sasuke sighed again, "The second part was to repopulate my clan." under his breath he added, "Though I don't think I will be able to."

"Why not?"

"Pardon?"

"Why will you not be able to repopulate your clan?"

"It's not important Hokage-sama." Sasuke said but regretted it as he received another 'Reserved for Naruto' look. "I think that I love someone who wont be able to give me children."

Tsunade gave this comment a slight thought before saying, "So…either you know that she is infertile, you yourself are infertile, or you love a man. Pick one Sasuke and I will give you me decision. Pick the correct one and you may take your parents house. Lie to be and you can leave Konoha immediately and find a home elsewhere.

Sasuke gulped, he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to 'out' himself at that specific moment.

"Please Hokage-sa-"

"Answer now or I will say that you are lying and you leave."

"But why must you know?"

"If you are to be a citizen of Konoha, I want to know that I can trust you. I need to know that you are commented to this village. Telling this will show if you are."

Sasuke hunched but answered, "Fine…the third choice."

Tsunade grinned. She knew what he had meant, but she felt like playing with this child a little before letting him have what he wanted.

"I'm sorry? I seem to have forgotten what the third choice was in my old age. Could you remind me what it was."

At this Sasuke glared at her, "Don't jerk me around! You know perfectly what I meant!"

"Maybe I do, but let's just say that I don't."

He growled, his manners now gone, "Wicked old hag! Fine! I'm GAY! I LOVE A MAN! GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, OR DO I NEED TO STAND ON MY HEAD AND YELL IT FROM THE ROOF TOPS?! DO YOU NEED HIS NAME 'JUST IN CASE'?! ANYTHING?! I AM YOUR HUMBLE SERVANT, YOU RIGHTIOUS OLD BITCH!"

"Hmm…interesting." she leaned back in her chair and looked at the enraged Uchiha, "I could use his name."

He gave her a wicked glare, which she raised her eyebrow to, "I'm joking Uchiha. You need to get a sense of humour. You'll needed it with what you've just told me. I don't feel like having my people die every time one of them makes a joke on your sexuality."

"Duly noted," he said between gritted teeth, "May I go now?"

"Yes." He turned to leave, but she continued as he reached the door, "But Sasuke…don't be an idiot. Be kind to him. If you hurt him again, I wont be as forgiving next time."

He left and ran from the building, knowing perfectly well that the guards had heard his little explosion. As he stepped outside, his old sensei greeted him.

"Sorry to have left you in there, but it's not like it was my place to be."

"Yea…I know." he said, his mind on something else; the location of Naruto.

"Sakura brought him to his apartment."

"Hmm? What?"

"Naruto. He's at his apartment if you want to see him."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Please, it's just Kakashi." he managed to say before the young man ran off, "Hmm. Interesting. I wonder how long until he makes a move. It might be fun to make some bets with Tsunade and Jiraiya."

Hides from Sasuke's kuni

_Sasuke: tracking Fuck! Where did that lying writer go?! I gotta stab her!_

Pops out of hiding place Haha! You can't kill me...I write the story! If you kill me I wont be able to write anymore...and if you hurt me...I can make this story very, VERY bad for you! Maybe I should make it a GaaNaru...

_Sasuke: AHHH! NOOO! PLEASE NO! I'll be good!_

That's better.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke: Makes Puppy Eyes

No! Not Yet! And You Obviously Learned Those Eyes From Naruto! Maybe I should Just Make This A SaiNaru!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Sai: Happy dance

On second thought...no...but I havn't given Gaara anyone yet.

Sasuke and Sai: share look, nod and pull out shiriken. Proceed to throw weapons at Shel

Chapter 4

"It's open." called Sakura at the knock on the door. She turned around to as Sasuke walked into the small dirty apartment.

"How's he doing?"

"Better I think, he should wake up anytime now."

"Why is it taking so long? I mean, should he really still be asleep?"

Sakura looked solemn, "Come on. Help me clean up a bit, and I'll explain." Sasuke nodded and began to clear off the small table.

"Naruto has this thing called a demon cloak. I've seen it a few times now, it's hard to explain. It's frightening, it's…"

"Kyuubi's chakra surrounds him?"

"Yes but how?"

"I've seen it. So what about it?"

"Well it's a strain on his system. It's Kyuubi's chakra, but that doesn't mean he goes unharmed. He still looses energy. We were able to seal it that day, but he did use it for a while. He's able to keep going, but he's still using even more of his energy. Once he's calmed down and/or the thret is gone, he can sleep and he's out for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" he asked, placing a stack of old ramen cups in the trash.

"I did, just in a shortened version. Really, I was telling the truth, I just didn't want you to go rushing off because you were worried."

"Why would I do that?"

"Your face." she stated, "You looked really worried and scared when he passed out. I took precautions."

"Your probably right," he said, starring at his feet. There was a knock on the door and Lee walked in.

"My lovely vision of youth, I have brought what you requested!"

Sakura smiled at the bushy-browed man, "Thanks Lee."

"Anytime my dear," he turned to Sasuke, "And you. If you even think of stealing Sakura from me, you shall feel the power of my Flame of Youth!"

"The Hell?" Was it possible for Lee to get weirder over the years? It was obvious to Sasuke that the answer was yes.

"Lee! He's not going to steal me from you." Sakura rounded on Lee.

"Well I have the right to be protective. You only started showing interest in me once he left. How do I know that he hasn't some back to take you away?"

"As if," mocked Sasuke, "Seriously, when have I ever shown interest I her?"

"Well you should have! How any man could not fall for this vision of beauty, I don't know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sorry Lee, but she's just not my type." Lee opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by Sakura. The subject was dropped.

"Jeez! How does he live like this?" complained Sakura, "It's freezing in here! Lee could you open the window please." He walked over to the occupied bed and leaned over to let in the late summer heat.

"Thanks."

Naruto mumbled in his sleep, rolled and lifted the edge of his pillow, exposing a piece of blue fabric. Sasuke walked over and pulled the old headband from under him. He turned it over to see the engraved metal. He didn't know if he should be glad that Naruto had kept it with him, sad that he had cause the blond so much pain, or angry that Naruto had held onto the object that confirmed his leaving in the first place.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, coming to look over his shoulder. Lee turned around to see what he was holding. She stared at the scratched hitae-ate, "Who's?"

Sasuke wrapped the fabric over the metal plate and lowered his hands, "Mine."

Naruto stirred and put his hands under his pillow. Finding the headband gone, his eyes snapped open and he riffled under his pillow.

"Where…" he looked up at his audience, noticing Sasuke holding his most precious possession, "How long?"


	5. Chapter 5

Crawling out of hiding place under the bed and surrounded by clothing and little dust bunnies, which I have now named, makes mad dash for laptop and posts new chapter. At hearing footsteps, quickly dives under bed again Hurry! Dusty, Linty, Sake (wink wink) under the bed!

Sasuke: walks in with kuni, looks around and closes the door Where is that damn writer!

Sighs Safe for another day.



Chapter 5

"Three days," Sakura said, the group dispersing, Lee going to sit on the bed, Sasuke sitting at the table, and Sakura checking over Naruto.

"I hate it when I do that. I really can't survive if I keep having to sleep for weeks. It really cuts into training."

"It's just a good think he died before you passed out."

"Yea. That reminds me…what happened? I don't really remember after Sasuke showed up…I guess I was already shutting down." he gave a half laugh.

"Nothing really. Sasuke killed him and you passed out."

Naruto looked over to the man and blushed slightly, "Thank you."

Sasuke smirked at the boy, "Yea well, it's kind of getting annoying having to save you all the time."

Naruto smiled, "You could just stop you know."

"And let you die? Nah! You're too entertaining to let die, Done!"

"Urrg! Will you stop calling me that?!" he more demanded than asked.

"Nope."

"BASTARD!"

"Jeez you're loud," said a voice at the window. Sai hopped down onto the window sill and gazed at the group, "Next time, close the window. I think the Hokage heard you."

"Shut up Sai." Naruto shook his head.

Sai jumped down beside the blond and put his face close to his, "Why don't you make me."

Sasuke glared at the pale newcomer. What right did he have to make a move on Naruto? His Naruto! Who in hell did he think he was?

"Pervert!" Naruto said pushing him away. Sai laughed and looked at Sasuke, giving him a childish smile; mocking his glare.

"Fine, but one day you will actually shut me up."

"Yea right. I'd really like you to shut up…I just don't want to do the shutting."

"Fine. You can do the opening," Sai said seductively, fingering Naruto's thigh.

Sasuke slammed his hand down on the table, still holding his headband. He looked up to find everyone staring at him. He averted his attention to the wall on his right and let the others continue their conversation.

When the conversation was driven away from him, Sai slid off the bed and silently told Sasuke to follow him out of the apartment. Once out in the hallway, Sai dropped his smile.

"Look. Keep away from him." Sai ordered.

"What?"

"Keep your pretty little eyes off of him. He's mine."

"Wait a minute…what's your name again? Yawn?"

"Sai."

"Right. Anyway. What right do you have to order me around? You don't own him. He can choose who he wants." Sasuke looked down on the older man.

"I have all the right. I'll only say it one more time, stay away from my boyfriend."

"What?!" this guy had to be lying. There was no way that Naruto would pick this man. He had pushed him away after all. The again, he hadn't exactly told him to stop. The could have been playing a game.

"You heard me. He's mine, so keep away from him."

The door of Naruto's apartment opened and he stuck his head out into the awkward and tense hallway, "There you are." he smiled, "We were wondering where you went. Lee's going to treat us to lunch, come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke: After finding writers genius hiding spot, pulls her from under the bed and proceeds to strangle and shake her, whilest Sai dose happy dance again You decieving lieing BITCH!!! What the HELL was last chapter!!

Chokes It is needed...It will be worth it! Dont worry...you get him in the end!

Sai: Pouts in corner

It is ok...he is not my favorite character, I dont have to make him happy.

Chapter 6

Sasuke hated being the fifth wheel. If what Sai had said was true, then wasn't he imposing by being there. He had been the first to sit down on one side of the booth. To his surprise and pleasure, Naruto sat beside him, but was followed by Sai who gave a warning look.

Following Naruto's idea, they ordered ramen; something simple. Sasuke had forgotten what ramen had tasted like, but he wasn't really paying attention to his bowl as he watched the blond. Sai caught his eye and they held each other glare. Naruto, noticing this only after his second bowl, looked at the two men at his sides and frowned.

Lee was second to notice and promptly said, "A staring contest? How youthful! I shall join!" At that he instantly stared at Sai.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong with you two? Did something happen?" asked Naruto looking at each of them.

Sasuke looked at the boy, who smiled at him. He lightly smiled back before he noticed the look Sai was giving him. He gave Naruto a weak smile before turning to look at his food. This action confused Naruto and he looked at Sai who just smiled before flashing Sasuke an 'I've won' look. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the person leaning into him.

Sasuke didn't see Naruto's look, he only saw how close Sai was to him. It made him sick, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He just focused himself on his bowl and tried to remind himself about being around his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my God! Lee is a LOSER! Too bad I love him so much…

_ Lee: Running around Youth, youth, youth, youth, YOUTH!!!_

Smacks head with hand 

Chapter 7

As they left, Lee offered to walk Sakura home, who happily obliged. "We're coming over tomorrow to help you clean." she told Sasuke.

"I don't need help. You don't have to." The pink-haired woman reminded Sasuke of the Hokage way too much when she gave him a look that said 'We are and you can't get out of it'.

"Yea. You can't get away from us that easily," laughed Naruto. Sasuke sighed, he had forgotten how pushy and persistent his friends were.

"Fine, but I won't like it." he pouted , reminding everyone of Naruto. They dispersed laughing, Sakura and Lee one way, Sasuke another. Before Naruto had the chance to offer to walk the man home, Sasuke was gone, much to his sadness. He wanted to spend some time with the man. Sai took the time as an opportunity to be alone with him and followed.

Sasuke fumbled with the unused door. I took him awhile to jar it open , and when he did the dust around the doorway was upset and he was attacked by the cloud. Coughing , he walked into the room. It was eerie and dark. He walked around the main room, opening windows as he went, trying to air out the place. Cobwebs hung in the corners and between pieces of furniture.

'I might as well start now so they don't stay all day.' he thought , finding a cloth and dampening it. He proceeded to wipe down the kitchen and sloppily sweep the floor. He was tired and didn't feel like doing a good job.

Walking along the hallway, he made his way to his old bedroom. Stopping at the door, he looked down the hall to the last door; his parents bedroom. He took his hand from the door knob and continued down the corridor. He might as well move into that room, he was the last Uchiha, making him the head of the clan.

The room was spacious with a tapestry of the Uchiha insignia above the bed. The tattered curtains covered the sliding door that lead onto the private porch. Sasuke let the room air out as he tidied his new sleeping quarters. The sun was setting by the time he finished. Exhausted, Sasuke fell on his bed and sighed. He was hungry, but he didn't want to get up. He just laid there, savouring the taste of his lunch in his mouth, wondering if that was how Naruto's mouth tasted.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sasuke: -Glares at Shel- I hate you so much! -Starts to take weapons out of holder-_

-Shrieks and Hides- It has a purpose! Just give me time! 

_Sasuke: WELL HURRY UP!!! I'M ummm…never mind._

-Realizing she has leverage- You're what? Horny? Oh Sasuke…if you want sex then why didn't you just say so? 

_Sasuke: -perks up hopefully-_

_------------------------------------------------------ _

Chapter 8

The loud knock on the door broke the silence of the late morning and woke Sasuke of a dream of a tearful face. He groaned as he stood and made his way down the hall into the foyer. Dressed only in pants, he opened the door to find a group of smiling women, men standing behind them.

"I told you we were coming." Sakura sing-songed.

"Fine. Come in, let me get dressed." He opened the door for them to pass. The group consisted of Sakura, Lee, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"Was this large of a group really needed?" he asked.

"It's a big place. Besides, they wanted to see for themselves that you were back." replied Sakura.

"Sasuke!" shouted Ino grabbing onto his arm, "Welcome back!"

"Umm…Thanks." He was surprised that they were welcoming him back so easily. Tsunade's. Lee's, and Sai's welcomes were the worst of the group. It worried him that Naruto hadn't even yelled a him. Yes, he would have been sad if the blond had been upset with him, but he had kind of expected it after so many years. The extent of the lectures had been about protecting people they cared about.

He walked back to his new bedroom as Sakura took charge and began to order different groups where to clean. He opened his bag and found that the only clothing he actually owned were the ones Orochimaru had given him. He had never been very fond of the overly larger white shirt, black spandex and wrap around skirt. (1) Sasuke sighed and looked around the room and found his parents dresser. Scavenging around, he found a pair of black pants and a matching shirt that had once belonged to his father. It felt weird to wear his father's clothing, but it gave him a sense of strength he hadn't felt before. He suddenly realized that he was the leader of his clan…it ended with him.

He walked out of the room to find Sakura holding a cloth out to him, "Living room." she ordered pointing down the hall.

He shook his head as he passed her, taking the cloth. Naruto was bending over the small table, wiping it off, when Sasuke walked into the room. He had to resist the overpowering urge to walk over and grab the blond. He shook his head to try and get the image of the boy out of his mind, but he was slightly unsuccessful with the blond still bending over.

Sasuke walked over to the same area and began to wash another table, turning his back on the other. He suddenly heard a yelp and managed to turn around just in time to catch a frightened Naruto. The boy wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and let Sasuke hold him bridal style.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Sp…sp…sp-spider!" he shook.

Sasuke looked over at the table and found a large black spider sitting there. He smirked at the blond, "Your afraid of a spider? The great Naruto Uzamaki is afraid of a spider?"

"Shut Up!"

"Calm down…I'll save you." He lowered the boy back onto his feet an grabbed the spider in his hands. He walked to the open window and threw it lightly, dusting off his hands as he turned back to Naruto, "There. The scary spider is all gone." he mocked childishly.

"Shut up! I wasn't scared…it startled me that's all."

"Right…I really believe that." He rolled his eyes as he walked closer to the blond. He looked down on him, love in his eyes. "You alright?" he asked softly.

Naruto looked up into black orbs, an unknown emotion lingering in them, he blushed as he noticed how close the man was to him. "Yea…fine," he almost whispered. He saw a smile grace Sasuke's usually unemotional face and he became extremely nervous. Caterpillars suddenly hatched in to butterflies in the pit of his stomach as Sasuke stepped even closer to him, raising his had to touch his cheek.

The front door opened quickly and Sasuke dropped his hand and turned around to look at the person who had so rudely ruined his moment with Naruto. Sai sauntered into the house, spotted the two and rushed over to the blond. As he passed, he gave Sasuke a glare and then turned to Naruto.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated to clean." asked Naruto 'Actually, you said you hated Sasuke, but I'm not going to just say that.'

"Actually, I said I hated Sasuke, but I couldn't just leave you here to dirty yourself. I came to save you."

'If you hate me, then LEAVE! Get the HELL out of my house you JACKASS!' Sasuke thought.

"I'm fine…I don't mind cleaning." 'Well I don't if I don't see any spiders."

Sai made a face, "Fine, well I'm here…I might as well help." 'And keep and eye on Sasuke.'

"Fine…whatever, just don't break anything." Sasuke stated. The sudden sound of something falling made Sasuke swear, "God Damn Coincidences!" He walked off to find the source of the problem.

As he walked down the hall his ear picked up noises from the bathroom. He walked over, but before he reached the door a small moan made it's way through the wood. 'Disrespectful assholes!' he thought as pleasurable sounds came out of the door.

The noises ended and whispering commenced from inside the room. The door knob suddenly began to turn and Sasuke pulled himself into a dark corner. Ino stuck her head out of the bathroom and looked around; she didn't notice Sasuke. She walked out into the hallway, straightening her hair and walked into the room across the hall. Sasuke watched in shock as Choji followed her into the hall, turned and walked into the foyer.

'Okay…I think I missed something.' he thought as he went to find Sakura.

"Hey there," she greeted as he walked into the small library. She was in the midst of taking books off of the shelves and dusting wood.

"Hey…need any help?"

"Yea, Ino was supposed to be helping me, but Choji said he need her."

'I'm sure he did.'

-----------------------------------------------

(1) Don't his clothing remind you of something from the 80's...or at least the way I described them.

-----------------------------------------------

_Sasuke: -holding eyes- My eyes! MY EYE!_

You didn't technically see anything.

_Sasuke: -Moves hands to ears- My Ears! MY EARS! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT WHEN I SAID **I **WANTED SEX!_

-Roles eyes-Well be specific next time. ( ---- Is getting strangely brave.)


	9. Chapter 9

-Walks in- Sasuke, I'm home! 

_Sasuke: -appears only in a pretty purple apron, holding a piece of pie- Welcome home! We made you pie._

_Naruto: -walks in wearing a matching apron holding a second slice of pie- Actually we made you two pies…your favourites: Apple AND Cherry._

Excellent -Takes pie- 

_Sasuke: Master? May we entertain you now?_

Yes, yes -sits down to watch- 

_Sasuke and Naruto: -start making-out furiously-_

_Sasuke: -hit's writer in head- Oi! Wake up and finish typing the chapter you idiot!_

-snorts awake- Ah crap! I was dreaming! Oh and what a great dream it was…-Wipes away tear and then sighs- Alright! Back to work!

--------------------------------  
Chapter 9 

They cleaned in silence, except for the topics that Sakura would randomly start talking about, usually about what had happened since he had left. Sasuke never really paid attention , he was to busy sorting through the masses of books and scrolls, picking out what he needed to update, buy new copies of, throw or give away, or put into storage. He was trying to keep his mind off of the short moment between him and Naruto.

He was looking through a particularly large stack of books when he came upon a short novel, a black cover only occupied by a pair of amber eyes. The yellow title read 'A Tale of a Wolf and Fox'.(1) Sasuke frowned. When he had gotten the book for his birthday six years before, he had scoffed at the idea of a wolf and a fox falling in love with each other. He had only skimmed through it to be polite, but had just thrown it on a shelf when he had gotten home.

Sasuke suddenly felt sick. If he had laughed at the idea of this story, hadn't he in fact laughed at the idea of him and Naruto? Looking at it, didn't Sasuke's personality reflect that of the wolf in the novel? They were tow animals who rarely, if ever, loved each other, they were ridiculed, and eventually were somewhat outcast by their families. Could the in fact have had a hidden message? Could Naruto have given it to him for a reason other than his birthday? No, Naruto was too much of a dobe to see anything besides the obvious message to the story.

Sasuke hated how he used to treat the blond. He had been rude and had teases him when they were younger, trying to hide how he felt about him. If he had seen how things would turn out, he would have acted differently.

"Hey!" a voice broke his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he grunted, looking at Sakura.

"I said 'What's wrong?'. you've been really quiet…even for you, and you've an awful look on your face."

"Oh sorry…it's nothing, just thinking." He didn't even have to look at her to feel the effects of her Tsunade look, "Jeez! You spend way too much time with that old bat! You're starting to act like her!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied. Sasuke sighed and gave in. he knew she wouldn't give up until he told her, besides he couldn't stand up against that look. He proceeded to tell her everything, his meeting with Tsunade, his feelings for Naruto, the problems he faced now. He said everything, only leaving out his conversation with Sai.

She would nod and "hmm" at the right moments and when he finished, she advised him the best he could. "Well I understand now why you never showed any interest in me growing up." she laughed, "My only advise is for you to express your feelings to him. Nothing can happen when no one voices their feelings.

He gave a quick laugh at her, though he knew she was right; he didn't want it to be that simple, "And get rejected? No thanks."

"Fine…hide away. Wallow in self-pity and be alone forever. Never find out how he feels and just sit in this big house wondering what could have happened. No…you wont be alone, you can get a cat-"

"Alright already! I get it!" He wanted to hit her for the cruel joke, but it had worked, "I'll think about it."

She smiled, knowing she had won. He didn't know that she was going to pester him until he talked to the blond. He also didn't know that at that moment, Naruto had pulled Lee into an empty room and confessed his love for the Uchiha. He was worried about how the man had been treating him; acting so warm and then ignoring or giving him the cold shoulder.

Lee smiled and told Naruto, "You must indulge in youthful feelings and speak your mind. I am sure you two share the same thoughts." He received a similar reaction as Sakura had and gave the same speech (with an air of Lee to it). He would nudge the boy any chance he could until he either saw the two together, or had Naruto punch him for being wrong.

For the next three weeks, Sasuke hardly left his house. When he did leave it was to meet with Tsunade to discuss work, shop for items that had been damaged or used up when he was gone, or to be poked and prodded by Sakura. He spent a lot of time reading, always finding the small black book where ever he sat.

Sasuke looked down on his dinner, growled and threw it out. He didn't feel hungry anymore; he felt more like vomiting. He made his way to his bedroom. The tears had made his eyes tired and he felt sleep about to take him.

--------------------------------------  
(1) Fanfiction I read…I only used the title…the rest of the story is NOT like how I described it. NOT AT ALL!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_ Naruto: -Suddenly jumps on Sasuke and straddles him- Sasuke…take me…take me now!_

_Sasuke: Yes my beautiful fox…of course I wi_

-Walks in to find Sasuke sitting at computer- Sasuke what are you doing with Sakura?

_Sasuke: -Embarrassed- Ah…umm…n-nothing!_

-Looks at what Sasuke was typing- Dammit Sasuke! I don't need help writing! I'm not putting that in!

_Sasuke: Please! Your taking so long! Even you fan girls think so!_

One Fan Girl! And It's Just Lidia (no offence to Lidia…I love you!) And She Knows That I Will Deliver As Soon As I Can! I'm Being Realistic Here! People Don't Just DO IT The First Chance They Get!

_Sasuke: B-But…Ino and Choji…_

WELL THAT'S INO AND CHOJI!!! _NOT_ YOU AND NARUTO!!! PISS ME OFF AGAIN AND THIS _WILL_ BECOME A GAANARU!!!!

-------------------------------  
Chapter 10

Sasuke woke up early due to the rumbling of his stomach. He groaned and slid out of bed, hating the cold floor. He had gotten out of the habit of sleeping in his sock during his time with Orochimaru, but now he wished he hadn't. they were too restricting now. He shuttered now as the cold ran through is body.

The sun was just starting to wake as he turned off the shower. He threw on pants and a shirt and lazed to the kitchen, towel still resting on his head. He sat down at the counter and rested himself on the cool top. Sasuke laid there, contemplating everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

A key turned in the lock to his front door and someone pushed it open. Sasuke lifted his head to see Sakura step inside, pocketing her key. He had gotten annoyed with having to open the door for her nearly everyday and had finally just given her a copy so she didn't have to disturb his reading with her knocks.

Sasuke glanced that clock on the stove and saw that he had been sitting there for a little over two hours. He stretched and yawned as she came over and placed a bag in front of him.

"Have you eaten yet?' she asked and received a shake of his head. "Good, 'cause I brought you breakfast. What are you doing at the counter?" she questioned him as she pulled two meals from the fast-food bag.

Sasuke grunted, "I woke up early. I must have fallen asleep." Sakura laughed and handed him is food as she sat down across from him.

"So…?" she asked partway through their meal.

"So?" She gave him a look that made him put his sandwich down halfway to his mouth and glare at her, "No."

"You know that if you wait too long, someone else is going to snatch him away. He's quite a catch you know."

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped and then added softer, "Besides, it's a little late don't you think?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Well you were gone for a while, but I don't think that should hurt your chances."

"No. I mean, before someone takes him. Isn't it a little late? After all he does have a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, "WHEN?! WHO?!"

"I don't know…and Sai."

She starred at him, dumbfounded for a minute, processing what he had said. She burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at her; he didn't find it funny in the least, "What's so funny?! You find the fact that Sai got him before I did funny?!"

She laughed harder. Sakura fell off of her chair with a loud smack, clutching her sides. It was several minutes, a fit of coughing, and two glasses of water later that she was able to speak.

"So what exactly is so funny?" he asked.

She still giggled, "Sai? You think he's dating Sai? Where'd you get that information?"

"Sai."

"Makes sense." She calmed herself with a few breaths the continued, "Look, Naruto can hardly stand Sai in small doses. He would never date him. They are hardly even friends - Naruto kinda hates him at times, because he insulted YOU - but Naruto tolerates him, that's all."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Sure as the sun will rise, my hair is pink, and Lee is the weirdest guy I've ever met."

Sasuke nodded and she continued, "It's true that Sai likes Naruto, I mean who wouldn't…if I didn't have Lee, I'd probably go after him. That us probably why he said that, to make his chances better…or so he thought. Once again, Naruto would NEVER date Sai."

Sasuke sighed, "Wow…worst three weeks of my life."

Sakura laughed, "So, are you going to take my advice now? Now that the widdle Uchiha has a queer path?"

"Yes."

"Then go!" She pointed to the door.

"Now?!" He received a scowl and got up to go, "By the way…was that supposed to be a gay joke at me?"

"Maybe yes…maybe no."

He shook his head, opened the door, walked outside and left her to herself. He shook his head again and laughed at the ever growing strangeness of his friends. It was obvious that Lee was rubbing off on her…he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but it was kind of irritating.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sasuke: -poke, poke, poke, poke, poke-_

You know if you don't stop poking me I'm never going to get this finished!

_Sasuke: Like you ever are._

Shut Up! I'm just a little lazy! Okay?! Give me some credit…I have school, and the play to deal with! I don't need you pestering me about the one thing that gives me release! I've already given up my social life…what next…SCHOOL?!

_Sasuke: Yes._

AHHHH!!!!!  
-----------------  
Chapter 11

The past few weeks had been Hell for Naruto. He had Sasuke save him, joke around with him, stand so close to him, and then just ignore him. He had seen him a couple of times in the streets but the man had merely hung or turned his head and walked by him when he called out to him.

The only mission he had been on in the whole three weeks, had been a quick escort to a village two days away. Tsunade hadn't wanted to give them many missions after their six month long information retrieval mission. She especially wanted Naruto to rest because of his use of the 'Demon Cloak'. he was perfectly fine after a few days off and she knew that, but she felt a motherly love for the blond and she wanted to keep him safe.

He spent most of his time either in his apartment or at the training grounds. He had realized after the first week, that if he exhausted himself in training or went on missions, he wouldn't think about Sasuke. So he preoccupied himself and tired himself out.

It was after one particularly rough, early morning training session that Naruto pulled his aching body into his pyjama's and crawled into bed. He had woken at three and after an hour of trying to sleep he had gotten dressed and walked to the training grounds. He spent four hours beating the life out of a stump until it was little more than a bundle of kindling before walking home.

Fifteen minutes after he had gotten into bed, he felt a presence outside his door. The presence would stand there, move down the hall, come back, hesitate and then move down the hall again and begin the process again. This went on for another annoying fifteen minutes before there was a knock at the door.

Naruto grumbled and turned over. The knock sounded again. 'Go away.' he thought. At the third knock the door knob turned. 'Crap…forgot to lock the door!' he turned and found the object of his desires closing the door nervously. He looked up into Naruto's blue eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Umm…sorry, but it was open." Sasuke said.

"N-no problem." Naruto said sitting up in his bed, "I was just getting up." 'Lie.'

"Ah…good…" The silence that followed was intolerable, both sides not knowing how to begin.

"So…umm…what's up?" asked Naruto awkwardly.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm…I wanted to confirm something." Naruto nodded and scooted over so Sasuke could sit on the bed. Sasuke sighed and continued, "Sakura basically told me I was an idiot for believing this b-"

"She's Wrong!" he blurted out and then realized his outburst, "I mean…your not an idiot…sorry continue."

"But…umm…are you going out with Sai?" he rushed.

Naruto looked at him, obviously confused. It took him a minute to understand what he had heard, when he did he reacted the same a Sakura. He fell backwards, clutching his sides in laugher. Was everyone going to laugh at him today? It was getting annoying. Naruto managed to control himself enough to ask, "Who told you that?"

"Sai."

"Of course he did. Look, I can hardly stand Sai in small doses. I would never date him. I tolerate him…that's all."

Sasuke looked at him at the odd answer. Some how he thought that he had heard it before. Sakura's answer popped into his head and he grinned into his lap.

"Besides…how could I be with Sai when it's obvious I like someone else." Sasuke looked up at him, confused. Naruto looked at him and hid his face, trying to hide a blush.

"Ah…what?"

Naruto took a breath, looked up and leaned over. Before Sasuke could say anything, he had placed his lips on the ravens cheek.

Sasuke's mind regained function as Naruto pulled away. He couldn't stop his hands. They gripped the back of the blonds head and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together.

Naruto gasped as he was pulled into the man. As the sensation of the kiss swept though him, he let his eyes close and he bent forward into Sasuke. He threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke smiled; after years of wanting, he was finally claiming his prize. He licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips, allowing Sasuke's tongue to find his. He explored every inch of the blonds mouth, mapping it in his mind.

They parted gasping and Sasuke just held blue eyes. He dropped his hands so they could rest on slender hips. Holding the boy close, he rested his head into the niche of his shoulder and neck.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I umm," he stuttered. Naruto pulled away enough so he could place a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. He spoke into the peck, "I missed you."

Sasuke had no response for this, but ended up pulling Naruto closer and whispering, "I know…me too."

Naruto pulled away again, smiling. Sasuke gaped as he looked into the summer sky and allowed a grin to grace his stony features. The blond in his arms only let the gasp in his head to read his eyes. If Naruto's eyes were day, Sasuke's were night, and the smile ruling over his lips made them glimmer with stars.

Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it quickly at the embarrassing thought he was about to voice. This sudden act mad Sasuke cock an eyebrow, 'What'?(1)

"Umm…" Naruto started, looking away, "So…does this mean, umm…does this mean we are a-a…umm…"

"A couple?" The blond turned a deep red and nodded. "We could be…perhaps." He embraced elegant pink lips in a silent confirmation. 'Yes…Oh please God yes!'  
------------------------  
(1)Sasuke is thinking here, if you didn't understand…I don't think you guys are dumb, but I wasn't sure f I was clear enough. He is also thinking on the last line when he says 'Yes…Oh please God yes!'  
------------------------  
Yes! Yes! Love me! Finally Sasuke will stop bugging me…now for the lemon…OOOO I'm awful…you guys have to wait a while for that!  



	12. Chapter 12

_Sasuke: -runs up hugging- I LOVE YOU!!!_  
Yay! Now can I go back to school…I can only use the leg injury excuse once. (I hurt my leg because of drama class and dance, and I couldn't finish my science because I had to get it checked out…don't worry I'm fine, just gotta wear and annoying tenser-bandage)  
_Sasuke: No! You must keep writing!_  
But I do my best writing at school…and if you keep hiding my homework, I'll fail and my mom will take away Sakura (if you forgot…that is my PINK laptop)  
_Sasuke: Fine…-hands over math and science homework- But you better do I quick._  
Please, don't insult me…my friends don't call me a lazy genius for nothing. I never do the work in class, because I am writing, but it only takes me five minutes at to do.  
_Sasuke: Just hurry up so you can keep typing._  
-Under breath- Fucking Uchiha slave driver.  
-----------------------  
Chapter 12

It was early September when Sasuke and Naruto shared their first moments as a couple. Sasuke stepped into Naruto's apartment and found his dobe starring out of the window at the setting October sun. he walked up behind him and slid his hands around the blonds waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Naruto let out a tired sigh.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing…just thinking."

"Wow…that's a fir-" Naruto cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. Sasuke winced at the shape pain in his side, but smiled and persisted, "Seriously…what's up?"

"Like I said…thinking."

"Well obviously…what are you thinking about?"

"The tenth."

'The tenth? Why the tenth? What's on the tenth?' Then it hit him, the tenth was the Kyuubi Festival, the day where Konoha celebrated the sealing of the hated and feared demon. That day that the Fourth Hokage sealed Kyuubi in his only son - Naruto.(1) It must have been hard for him to celebrate his birthday when the whole village was celebrating the destruction of the very thing that resided in his body. How was he supposed to look forward to the tenth when the whole village would be at him as if he was the monster.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, pulling at the boy's chin so he would face him, "Come to the festival with me."

"No." he shook his head, "I can't."

"Naruto, please. You only turn 18 once and I want to spend the day with you…Sakura does too, but we can't if you don't come."

Naruto looked at him - he wanted to go, but he didn't know if he could handle the looks and comments on his birthday…he couldn't handle it alone, "Sasuke…I can't, it just-"

As if reading his earlier thoughts, Sasuke said, "Your not alone Naruto, I'll be there. Please Naruto, go." He gripped the smaller boy's hand, pleading.

Naruto sighed, "I guess I could…for you and the guys."

Sasuke gave him a large grin (large enough for Sasuke), "Good! Now where's your kimono?"

"Why?"

"I thought couples usually dressed to match at these things." he said, searching through the small closet.

"Yea…when people know that they are a couple. Last time I checked, the only people who knew about us are Sakura and Lee…I haven't even gotten a chance to kill Sai yet."

"Don't worry…you will. Now where is it?" He stuck his head back into the closet and moved a few more things.

"You're wasting your time."

"Obviously! When was the last time you cleaned in here? I'm expecting to find some sort of lost city every time I move a shirt."

"You know, most boyfriends try and use flattery. And I meant that you're wasting your time because I don't have one."

"What? Why don't you have one?"

"I haven't gone in six years…why would I have a kimono?"

"Don't you go to any other festivals?" Sasuke asked standing up.

"Well…umm…the thing is…umm…" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but didn't push forward.(2)

"Well…good thing it's your birthday."

"Sasuke…don't. I don't need you to buy me one…I really don't need one. I'll just go in this." He pointed to his usual orange tracksuit.

"Fine, you don't need me to, okay." 'I never said you did need me to buy you one…I want to.'

"Good. Now…why are you here?"

"Ouch! That makes it sound like I'm not allowed to see you."

"No…it's not that. Sorry."

"I'm kidding…I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat. My treat."

"Okay, sure. Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking ramen," he said giving Naruto a look that clearly said 'I know you are going to say it, so I might as well say it first'. he received a smile from the blond, telling him that he had understood the look.

"Alright," Naruto stated, grabbing his jacket, "Let's go!" Sasuke leaned his head and kissed his boyfriend noting to himself that Naruto was the perfect height. Naruto was blushing when they broke apart and walked to the door. The whole walk to the ramen bar, Sasuke half listened to the boy talk about random topics - he was too busy thinking about what colour of kimono would look best with blond hair.  
---------------------------  
(1)It's a true fact…I looked it up…Tsunade says it herself.  
(2)Naruto is embarrassed because he can't afford one…when I read this while typing, even I forgot what I meant here. Lol


	13. Chapter 13

_Sasuke: -holding up pieces of fabric to writer's hair whilst humming-_

What are you doing?

_Sasuke: Well you and Naruto both have blond hair…I was see what would look best on him._

Oh…but I have a different shade than Naruto and my skin tone is different...he's tanned and I'm pale.

_Sasuke: …your right! I guess you are useless!_

HEY! LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS THE ONE WRITING THE SASUNARU FANFICTION…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!

_Sasuke: But you have to admit…since I started pestering you, you've written more…and actually typed it out._

Crap…he has a point…  
--------------------------------  
Chapter 13

Naruto woke up with a groan on the tenth of October. Opening his eyes slowly, he searched for what had woken him. The loud knock on the door came again, jolting him out of his drowse. Shuffling his body he climbed out of bed.

"Just a second." He opened the door to find a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes peering up at him. She looked down at the box in her hands and blushed. He looked down at himself and realized why.

Toned, tanned chest and stomach stood bare just above oversized boxers that fell dangerously low. He looked over at his mirror and found his blond hair a mess and features still showing signs of sleep.

"Umm…" she muttered, trying to look at anything but him, finally deciding on her delivery sheet, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um...this is for you." She held out the box she had been carrying. After he had gripped it, she held out her order sheet, "I'll need you to sign this as well."

She left the apartment building still blushing, starring at the signature on the paper. It was messy, but in a graceful way. She sighed as she stepped into the sunlight, 'Wow…he was so…amazing! Too bad…things like that don't come cheap, he must be really loved.' She looked down at the order sheet again, 'This Sasuke girl is really lucky.'

Naruto closed the door and walked over to his table, cleaning a small spot in the mound of ramen packages. The box was plain but he had caught a quick glance at the name of the store on the paper he had signed. From that, he could at least guess that there was clothing inside the box. An envelope was taped to the top of the box. Opening it, Naruto found a short note: The Festival starts at 4:00. I come and pick you up at 3:30.

'Oh God…he didn't.' Naruto opened the box and pulled back the paper, 'He did…' He pulled beautiful raise of sun from the cardboard box. The golden folds of silk fell as he lifted it. It took his breath away. The gold kimono was bordered in black with a black sash. Black thread decorated the cloth, creating swirls on the front and nine distinct lines on the back. Naruto starred at the lines, wondering what they were supposed to be and why they were there. That's when it hit him…nine…tails.

Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's door at 3:15, clad in a black kimono lined with gold. (1) he proudly wore the Uchiha fan on his back as he raised his arm to knock.

"Hold on!" There was a yell from inside. He heard shuffling inside, then something - or someone - hit the floor. The door was thrown open to a flustered Naruto, kimono sitting perfectly on tanned shoulders, "Your early."

"Yea…sorry but I-" He stepped into the apartment and froze at what he saw, "Have you been cleaning?"

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's reaction; he had half hoped for him not to notice, while he also knew perfectly well that he would. Throwing a piece of paper in the trash he looked up, "Ah…yea…I was about to loose the floor, so I, ah…yea."(2)

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist, sighing at the feel of his hips under the soft silk. Naruto caught his breath when he felt how light the fabric actually was; he could feel every line on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Why so nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be? I mean…" He looked down and the hands gripping his waist and fiddled with the fingers.

He snuggled closer to the uneasy blond, "I know. Don't worry…everything is going to be fine."

"Yea," Naruto said sliding out of Sasuke's grip, "Let's go then." he was stopped on his way to the door by Sasuke's hand on his wrist. He pulled him in for a chaste kiss before whispering, "You look amazing." Naruto smiled and was about to reply when Sasuke stole another kiss and silenced him.  
----------------------------------------------------  
(1) He said he wanted to match…opposites work too.  
(2) I wonder why he is so nervous…wink wink lol


	14. Chapter 14

-Sleeping in Science class- 

_Sasuke: -barges in with a blow horn- WAKE YOUR ASS UP!!! HURRY UP AND GET TO THE FUCKING SEX!!!_

DAMMIT UCHIHA!!! I'LL WRITE YOUR PORN WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY!!! I'M TIRED AND BADCHUCK (my science teacher) IS BEING ANNOYING!!! AND THANKS FOR TELLING THE WHOLE CLASS THAT I WRITE MALE PORN!!! 

_Alysha (my friend): He never said male…_

SHIT!!! DAMMIT UCHIHA!!!_  
_

_Sasuke: Hey…it's not my fault you blurt things out._

AHHHHHHH!!!  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 14 

"Naruto!" called Sakura as she dragged Lee through a crowd of people waiting for that Hokage's opening speech. She was wearing a stunning coral kimono with a light green sash, a pink fan delicately stuffed into it. The man behind her, who's arm was being pulled off, made Naruto smile.

Lee's usual green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers were still strange to Naruto, and it seemed that Lee had adapted those colours in everything he wore. Forest green kimono and orange tie made Naruto want to laugh, but he managed to hold it in.

"Yo! Sakura, Lee!" he waved at the couple. He leaned sideways and whispered to Sasuke, "See…couples don't always dress to match."

"That's only because Sakura refuses to wear orange and green." he smirked.

Sakura stopped in front to them, panting. She looked up, smiled and proceeded to fix the hair that was threatening to fall out of he decorative chopsticks. When she was satisfied with her hair she smiled again and jumped on Naruto, hugging him around the neck, "Happy Birthday Naruto!"

"Wh-what?"

"I know this probably isn't the best day for you birthday, because of the festival; Everyone else is too busy celebrating to notice, but I promise, tomorrow we are going to have a party!" She looked at Sasuke and gave him a 'You have no choice' look before saying, "At Sasuke's place!"

Sasuke just shrugged, "I have no problem with that, just make sure you come late enough that I am actually up this time." She nodded, remembering the last time the whole group was at his house.

She spent the minutes listing off things she would need to get and do, talking more to herself than anyone else. The crowd became silent as Tsunade stepped onto the balcony, save for a few. The blond looked out onto those gathered and gave a motherly smile.

"Welcome. We come together on this day of October the Tenth to celebrate the day our village was saved from the attacks of the nine-tailed fox demon." The crowd erupted in cheers before Tsunade raised her had for silence, "We also gather to mourn the loss of out beloved Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and all others who gave their lives protecting village."(1) Silence, "It was the Fourths last wish that the child who unknowingly and unwillingly gave himself for the sake of our lives, would be seen and treated as a hero." She paused and looked directly at Naruto who grinned, "Let us show him our gratitude and keep him in our hearts today and everyday."

Naruto's smile disappeared when he heard a few comments from some of the onlookers. One woman scoffed and whispered, "Please. I'd rather he not even be in the village." A man beside her agreed, "Yea, I'd rather not have to think about him." He saw a few people roll their eyes, glare or laugh and he heard similar comments.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Sasuke, who's arm was around his shoulders, and Sakura, who had a hand on his forearm. His friends were all giving him reassuring looks, mentally telling him that those people were idiots. _'Easy for them to think…it's hard to be smarter than them.'_

"I thank you for coming. Please enjoy yourself!" Tusnade finished. She turned around as clapping erupted from the crowd. She grinned; she had defiantly seen it. The way Sasuke had put his arm around Naruto wasn't just comforting the pained look the blond had. She had seen it…a move.  
-------------------------------------------  
(1) Yes…I looked it up…that is his actual name according to the manga.  



	15. Chapter 15

-Sitting in science class being guarded by the crazy, black-haired ninja-

_Sasuke: Don't even think about stopping.  
_  
But I have to do the work…before you showed up, I could get away with it, but now he know that I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing.

_Sasuke: I don't care…he will feel my wrath._

Josh (my friend): -leans over- Hey…Shel what did you-  
  
_Sasuke: -leaps up yelling- DON'T TALK TO THE WRITER!! SHE'S LAZY ENOUGH!!  
_  
-Getting stares from everyone in the class…especially the teacher. Mutters- Fucking Uchiha…just had to follow me to the one place I am safe from him…I think I'm going to smash the computer and then hang myself. Yes! A murder suicide…Perfect!  
---------------------------------  
Chapter 15

"So what first?" Naruto bounced.

"Lee and I are meeting Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata for some food. You guys want to come?"

"Sure!" beam Naruto.

The four of them walked down the street to the ramen bar they were meeting the others at. They rounded a corner and a mound of silver hair caught their eyes. Kakashi had his back to them, obviously flirting with the woman in front of him. All they could see of her was a section of her bright blue kimono and the slight movement of her arms, clearly flirting back.

"What the?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just shrugged and kept walking. Naruto ran up to the silver-haired man, "Oi! Kakashi! Who's the hottie?"

Kakashi turned, exposing the woman. Naruto stopped in his tracks and starred at the pony tailed brunette in front of him. He blushed and scratched the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, "Umm…"

Naruto turned scarlet, "Umm…sorry Iruka."

Kakashi wrapped his armed around the flustered teacher, "Why should you apologize? Your right, I just don't have to introduce him."

Iruka gave him a look, "You're just lazy."

Kakashi laughed and pressed his face close to Iruka's, "Not in all aspects."

"Okay! We're done here!" Sasuke called, grabbing Naruto's arm, "I think we've heard enough."

They walked away and Naruto turned to Sasuke and placed his hand on his arm, "Thanks." Sasuke smiled, not noticing the looks Kakashi and Iruka were giving them.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other. They had defiantly seen it. They moved; both of them. (2) The question was, were they mutual moves, or had Naruto just understood Sasuke's touch? No…Naruto was to oblivious. 'Idiots.' Kakashi thought, 'They're both to oblivious or scared to notice the other.' He shook his head and walked away with Iruka.

Their group neared their destination and Sakura pointed and said, "There they are!" Ino and Choji were sitting at the counter and Naruto saw that for the first time, Choji was not eating the food placed in front of him. Instead of eating the cooling ramen, Choji had decided to preoccupy himself by eating Ino's face. Naruto blushed, looking at Sasuke through the corner of his eye, hoping, wishing, wanting.

"Hey!" Sakura clapped, trying to get the couple to pay attention. Ino dislodged herself from Choji and glared at Sakura.

"Do you mind?" Ino snapped.

"Yes I do…could you two control yourselves for one night…or at least a few hours. We don't want to traumatize the poor kids…or Naruto"

"Hey! I'm not a kid! And believe me, I've seen worse." They stared at him, trying to contemplate what he meant by that. Naruto just crossed his arms and grinned.

"Anyway…" Sakura turned back to Ino, "Where are Hinata and Kiba?"

"Not here ye-"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Kiba came running through a group of people, a fuming Neji chasing after him, "OH GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"NOT A CHANCE! YOU DISERVE WHAT YOU GET!"

"AHH!" Kiba ran up to their group, "NARUTO! SAVE ME!"

"What was that?! Sorry, I've gone DEAF!"

"Sorry but please stop him from killing me!"

"What's going on?! Why is he trying to kill you?!" cried Sakura.

"Neji! Don't kill him!" called Hinata as she and Tenten ran after them. The first thing that Naruto noticed was Hinata's bright pink lipstick. He looked at Kiba, noticing that side of his mouth still held the evidence of his crime, "God! Is everyone sucking faces tonight?!"

Hinata and Kiba blushed, "Nothing happened." he said, looking away.

"At that moment!" Neji glared at Kiba, hoping that he could stab him with his eyes, "When I see a wedding band then I wont try and kill you."

"We were just kissing! It's not like we were doing it in an alley!" Silence. Choji started to giggle, but Ino slapped his arm.

"Anyway…" said Naruto (2), clapping his hands, "Let's eat…I'm starving!" They sat, joking about the blonds short attention span. Couples sat beside each other, Choji and Ino, Sakura and Lee, Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Kiba, and Naruto and Sasuke. The meal went by quickly, everyone talking and laughing.  
----------------------------------  
(1) You might wonder why everyone is noticing their "moves". You may remember after Sasuke's 'little' outburst in chapter three, Kakashi made a comment about making so bets with Tsunade and Jiraiya…maybe he made the bets…maybe not. No seriously he did…I will show that later.  
(2) Why'd she hit him…embarrassed at what they HAVE done maybe…-wink wink- Again…seriously…yes.  
----------------------------------  
**AN: **Umm…the festival goes on for a few chapters, but I have a special gift afterwards to reward you devotion.


	16. Chapter 16

-At home on Sakura…sneaking in an MSN conversation while Sasuke is in the bathroom- Lidia…help me! He found out about my murder/suicide attempt and now he's hidden anything hard (tee hee) and chained me to the desk so I can't leave.  
_Lidia: -typing- I will help, don't worry Lidia's on the way -grabs everything that can kill someone-_  
-Types- Oh thank God!  
_Lidia: -status changes to BRB-_  
_Sasuke: -Flushes toilet, washes hands and walks out of bathroom- I heard lots of typing while I was in there…I'm glad. -Spots MSN window and eyes bleed red- WHAT DID I SAY! NO CONTACT WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?! PROBUBLY THAT STUPID…BAD INFULENCE, LIDIA!!! SHE CAN'T EVEN WRITE!!!! MAKING ME THE BEAST IN HER STORY _(the Blond Beauty…cross between Naruto and Beauty and the Beast)_!!!!! I MEAN ME...A BEAST…THE THOUGHT!!!!!!!!_  
-Mutters- I can see it…  
_Sasuke: -Hears and grabs writer- WHAT WAS THAT?!_  
N-nothing -sweat drops and thinks- Oh God Lidia Please Hurry!!!!  
---------------------------------------------  
Chapter 16

They left the stand as the sun began to set and made their way to an open clearing in the masses of buildings which was reserved for music and dancing. The girls immediately grabbed their boyfriends hands and dragged them out onto the dance floor. They started swaying closely , girls with there hands on the men's shoulders, guys placing their hands on the girls' hips. Choji and Ino let themselves go, grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke and Naruto just stood on the side with those watching, mocking their friends.

Sakura parted from Lee and ran for Naruto, latching onto his arm and pulling him onto the floor, "It's your birthday! You're going to dance with us!" As they stepped into the center of the floor, the other girls departed from their partners and began to dance with them.

"You should get Sasuke out here!" Sakura yelled at Naruto over the music. Naruto cast a look over his shoulder at Sasuke who was watching him with an emotionless face.

"Nah…I don't think he likes to dance!"

"Why would Sasuke dance with Naruto anyway?" asked Ino. Sakura gave her a look that said 'What do you think?'. Ino's eyes grew and a huge appeared on her face, "Oh." She turned to Kiba and winked, then continued dancing.

Kiba walked up to the group, pulling his headband from the red tie at his waist as he went, "Excuse me ladies." He pushed through and wrapped the metal and cloth around Naruto's eyes.

"What? Hey! What's going on?!"

Kiba gripped him by the shoulders and pushed him around the floor, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are lucky enough to gather on this young man's 18th birthday. The question at hand it…who will give him his first kiss as an adult? Come on, don't be shy ladies!"

'That's it! I'm going to castrate Kiba and feed his balls to Akamaru !' "Kiba! I Hate You So Much Right Now!"

"Come on Naruto! Be a man!"

Some girls quickly ran to surround him, but it wasn't just his friends who pressed in at him; there were too many bodies. They were all giggling and making comments about him.

"Okay! Have at him!" Kiba pushed Naruto into the group. He felt a few hands make grabs at him, but someone slightly taller than him reached him first, pulling him in.

The kiss was heavenly and Naruto almost pressed back before remembering that Sasuke was most likely watching and would be angry if he kissed someone else back. The persons arms wrapped around his waist 'Do girls usually do that? I thought they usually hold onto the shoulders.' The person was strong, very un-girl-like, and he would have guessed Sakura because of the strength, but Sakura was quite a but shorter than him.

"I'm glad you're faithful," whispered his secret kisser, "But you can kiss back Dobe." Naruto smiled and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. 'I'm such an idiot! No wonder it felt so familiar.'

Sasuke placed a hand on a whiskered cheek and stroked it with a pale thumb. He could hear Ino and Sakura whooping and cheering, some people scoffing and/or making rude comments, and some people laughing, but he didn't care. He didn't care who saw him with his blond.

"Okay boys…that's enough. How about saving some for later." said Kiba, pulling them apart and removing Naruto's blindfold. Naruto realized then that the music had stopped and people were starring at him and Sasuke. He looked over at the small cultural band and found the guitarist smiling at him. She gave him a thumbs up and a wink before she started playing again, her fellow musicians following her lead.

Sasuke smirked after the blond until a voice came from behind him, "I told you to stay away from him." Sasuke turned and found a very irritated Sai.

"Last time I checked, you have no rights to him."

"Did you forget our last conversation?"

"No…I just looked into it and found that you were lying."

"Who said that?"

"Sakura an-"

"Figures…it's only because she hates me…she doesn't want to believe the truth."

"And Naruto." finished Sasuke, glaring at the lying man. "Naruto said you were lying…and HE wouldn't lie about that. And unless you didn't notice, he came here with me, not you." He turned to leave, "And he kissed back."

Sai saw red. He lunged at the threat of a man in front of him, but pulled back as a blond man ran up to Sasuke. Naruto looked past him and glared at Sai.

Sai merely smiled, "Hello Naruto!"

He ignored him and looked up at Sasuke, "The group is going to play some games! Come on, let's go before all the good prizes are gone." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to walk away.

"Sounds like fun!" Sai said happily, receiving a glare from the blond.

"You're not coming."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like people who lie about me."

"Aw, come one Naruto…it was a joke." Sai whined and grabbed Naruto's free hand. Naruto dropped Sasuke's hand and hit Sai for all his worth. The black-haired man stumbled and fell to the ground. Sasuke starred, shocked and impressed that Naruto had punched Sai, but a little upset that he hadn't been the one to do the punching.

Naruto leaned over to Sai and whispered, "You made those the worst three weeks of my life. Don't talk to me." He stood up, grabbed Sasuke's hand again and walked away, Sai still on the ground holding his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

_Lidia: -In airport security- Damn airports….throwing me in here because of all my weapons. They didn't even listen to my explanation. What's so hard to understand about "My friend is being held hostage by a hot, crazed ninja and is being forced to write erotic fan fiction about him and his boyfriend!" It's not that hard to comprehend. But nooooo…they just laugh and throw me in here. Stupid Kiba, should have just let me borrow Akamaru…he will pay. He better hurry up and get me out of here._

_Shrink: -walks in- Hello, the security officers have told me your -quotes- Little Story -end quotes- and I want to help. Now you must realize that there is no such thing as hot, crazed, gay ninja's…and I doubt that if there were, they would force your friend to write stories about them._

_Lidia: -roles eyes- And I though that Shrinks were educated._

------------------------  
Chapter 17

Sakura was waiting for the guys near a busy drink stand. She had followed the rest of the group after telling Naruto of the plan, while Lee had stayed behind just in case they didn't know where to go. She was supposed to wait there until the three caught up. It was standing there that she heard sounds of a struggle.

Sakura followed the sounds to an alley a few feet away. She took a couple of steps and found five men and a woman talking.

"Come on! Give it up! Don't be a tease!" said one, grabbing her arm and pinning her against a wall. The other four pressed in eagerly, ready to hold her down. Sakura could hardly see she was to furious. She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

"Hey guys! Another one! Let's just home this one will actually co-operate." Two of them moved toward her, hungry looks in their eyes. When one grabbed her wrist she punched, hard. The man flew backwards holding his broken nose. Sakura looked down on them and glared.

"Fucking Bitch!" yelled the man on the ground, but he was silenced by the first man.

"Ha! Lucky shot…but we weren't ready" The remaining three made a grab at her. She managed to jump out of the way and land a few punches on the men, unfortunately the kimono seriously limited her movement. She found herself pinned to the ground by all four men, the one with the broken nose held her arm, dripping blood on her face. He was pale from blood loss, he was getting weak.

Unfortunately the others were still strong…and angry; the other girl had just run away.

"Too bad…you made us loose her, but you'll do." The first man started towards her grinning.

Sasuke, Naruto and Lee were laughing about Naruto punching Sai as they neared the drink stand. A few steps away, a young woman ran from the alleyway and slammed into Naruto. He gripped her shoulders to steady her and looked down. It was the same girl who had delivered his kimono, "Hey, it's y-"

They heard Sakura yell angrily from inside the alley. The men instantly ram towards the gap in the buildings. It was dark and the group was back a bit. Sakura was pinned n by four men, another proceeding to get on top of her.

Naruto cleared his throat, causing the men to look up, "I think that's enough. Leave her alone."

"I don't think so…she asked for it."

Lee suddenly appeared beside him, "I highly doubt that."

"Wh-what? H-how did you?" The man holding Sakura's left leg fell over unconscious, Sasuke standing behind him.

The first man growled, "Don't just stay there like idiots! Take them out!" The moment the two holding her right keg and left arm let go, Sakura swung herself on top of the man with the broken nose, pinning him.

"I don't think so," she sneered. He struggled, but he was terribly weak from lack of blood.

Lee took on the first man, while Sasuke had the man that had been holding Sakura's right leg. The one who had been holding her left arm stepped in front of Naruto, snickering at him. The man was twice Naruto's size…if not larger, and he was quick for his size. Naruto really didn't expect to be thrown out of the alley after his fist attempt to hit the guy.

He shot out of the alley, slamming into the building across the street, causing people to gasp and turn. The brown haired girl rushed to him as he rubbed his head, "Oh my God! Are you okay? Do you need-" she gasped when he opened his eyes. The colour of his eyes, which she was sure had been a handsome blue, now bled crimson.

He jumped up and ran across the street. A few seconds and sounds of anger and struggle later, a huge man went soaring into the same wall, bits of concrete falling with him. Naruto stepped out of the alley, walked over to the man, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and lifted him with one hand.

"You know, I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to work on my birthday. People are trying to have a festival and enjoy themselves…you guys are ruining that." He suddenly rubbed his eyes and looked back up at the man with livid blues.

"Wh-what?! Weren't your eyes red?!" the man started to freak out.

Naruto glared, "Sorry…house guest." He jerked his arm and let go of the man's shirt, causing him to fall sideways. The rest of his group ran out of the alley, one member carrying the man with the broken nose, who had finally passed out, another carrying the one Sasuke had left unconscious. The large man stumbled as he stood and ran after them.

A steaming Naruto turned to his friends, walked over to them and took Sasuke's hand. He pulled the man but after a few steps he was forced to stop. He tried to walk forward but the body behind him wouldn't budge. He turned around to ask Sasuke why he wouldn't move and stopped. He looked around at the crowd of starring people.

"What? Aren't we supposed to be having a festival?" The people dispersed, muttering about monsters and freaks. He was suddenly pelted by three small bodies. Naruto looked down to see to boys and a girl, all around the age of 8, clinging to his kimono.

"Yoh! Get back here!" shrieked a mother. The smaller of the boys looked back at her and then returned his violet eyes to Naruto.

"Hey Mister! That was so cool! Could I be that strong someday?"

Naruto glances at the boys mother before leaning down, "Maybe…if you work hard and don't give up. Maybe even stronger."

The girl tugged at the front of his kimono, blushing, "I heard from mommy and teacher that you were the Kyuubi boy…dose that mean you are the fox?"

Naruto hung his head for a second before looking up and smiling at her, "Not at all. I would never hurt this village…I took that pledge when I got my hitae-ate." The girl giggled and threw her arms around his neck, grinning.

"Now," he said standing up, "Your mother called you. You should go to her." The three nodded and ran off. When the violet eyed boy, Yoh, reached his mother, she pulled him close and checked him over worriedly, she looked at Naruto.

"You didn't hurt him." she stated looking confused.

Naruto tilted his head and cocked and eyebrow, "Why would I?"

She pulled her son behind her as she left, still confused, while the boy waved and yelled, "Bye! Just you wait 'til I become a ninja! I'll be stronger than you!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" called Naruto. The crowd was breaking up, but a brown haired girl with green eyes stood where she was, completely mesmerized by the man in front of her. Working up her courage, she walked over to him.

"Umm…it's Naruto…right?" she blushed.

He glanced down at her and smiled, "Yea…you brought me my kimono earlier right?"

She nodded, "That was really amazing…what you did. You saved me."

"Well I think it was Sakura who saved you…we just helped her."

"Oh…yea." She looked down, "Well, I was…umm…just wondering if you…umm…"

She was interrupted by Sasuke walking over, a drink in his hand, "Here." he said, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto beamed at him, "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke replied by draping an arm over his shoulder and placing a soft peck on his cheek. Naruto flushed and turned back to the girl, "So…umm…what were you saying?"

She let her hair cover her face, "N-nothing…I have to go." She turned and ran down the street, letting a sob escape her lips.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "What was that about?"

"I think you just broke her heart…or I did for you."

"WHAT?! That's no fair! How was I supposed to know?! I didn't do anything!"

"Well…you did something. Then again," he moved his hands down to his hips and pulled Naruto to face him, "It's hard not to fall for you."

"Shut up." Naruto ordered, turning red.

"Hey, you guys! Have you see Sakura?" asked Lee. The men looked around only to find that Sakura had in fact disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

_- After a dramatic escape including Kiba bursting in with Akamaru and uselessly breaking a few helpless objects, Lidia knocking out the shrink with a chair, and Akamaru being attacked by a group of little girls who wanted to "Pet the Puppy!", Lidia and Kiba race towards Alberta (all the was from freaking Kansas) atop the large white dog. -_

_Lidia: -puts hands on hips- See…if you had just let me borrow him in the first place, you wouldn't have had to come bail me out. Can you call it bailing me out if cause structural damage to the building?_

_Kiba: I don't know, but could you please hold on and stop moving around so much?! You're making me nervous!_

_Lidia: -rolls eyes- God! Ninjas are such pussies. _

---------------------------------------------  
Chapter 18

Sakura watched as the girl she had helped nervously walked up to her blond friend. She saw the girl talk to him - most likely asking about Sasuke - before Sasuke walked up to them and gave the blond his drink. That's when the girl's face dropped and she ran away, crying.

'Poor girl…she didn't even have a chance. They really have to stop falling for Sasuke.' Sakura followed the girl and found her a block away crying on a step. She sat down beside her, "Tell me your story." **(AN: my Ma likes to use this line when she knows something is wrong and wants me to tell her what it is…she also uses it as a joke when the dogs are whining and jumping around and on her when she is in our office working.)**

The girl looked up, eyes puffy and red, "I know it was just a crush, but he was just so perfect; strong, kind, and brave…but he has a boyfriend."

'Sasuke, kind?' "Don't feel so bad…a lot of girls fall for him."

"Yea, but I knew he had someone - they bought his kimono for him - and I still tried."

"Naruto bought Sasuke's kimono? That doesn't sound right."

"What? No, the black-haired guy…Sasuke…bought Naruto's kimono."

"Oh…I thought you liked Sasuke…that's usually how it goes. When you walked up to Naruto, I thought you were asking about Sasuke."

"What? Why would I be attracted to THAT?! He's scary and lacks colour and emotion."

Sakura laughed, "Yea, he does kind of. Ha, ha, ha."

The girl hung her head, fresh tears in her eyes. Sakura put an arm around her, "Ah…don't be upset. She what if it doesn't work out, you're young. Heck, I used to love Sasuke but he rejected me…a lot of times…and Naruto used to follow me around and I turned him down. It'll work out in the end…you'll find someone…it's just Naruto."

"I know…but he was so perfect."

"Maybe he seemed that way, but no one is completely perfect. Naruto is defiantly far from perfect, you obviously don't know him very well. How long have you known him?"

She blushed, "Umm…a day."

Sakura laughed slightly, "See…just a crush. Besides…you're lucky, you found that you couldn't have him early on. I on the other hand was in love with Sasuke for years and then found out I couldn't have him…or didn't want him. Don't worry…you and I are young." The girl nodded and wiped away a tear.

"Thanks…Onee-sama."

"Oi! Sakura! Where'd you go?!" yelled the hyperactive blond man as he ran up, "We've been looking everywhere."

"I was just talking to…umm…"

"Sanyu."

"Yes…Sanyu."

"Oh! Hey!" Naruto began to bounce up and down on the spot, "Come one Sakura! The guys are waiting. I want to play some games before all the good prizes are gone!"

Sanyu watched the man in front of her bounce; he was acting like a child. Sakura, seeing her expression giggled and leaned over, "See…far from perfect."

"Naruto, stop bouncing. You're going to break something." sighed Sasuke placing a hand on his blond head and pushing down.

"Aww…but she wont hurry up!"

"Jeez Naruto…have so patience," Sakura scowled, "Us girls are talking."

"Then bring her with you! I want to hurry up and get there!"

"Would someone please control him." said a brown-haired man in a tan and black kimono, his eyes covered by rounded sunglasses. **(AN: Yes…I know…Shino is talking…but you need to remember…or know, that in Shippuden, he actually talks when you see him, so there.)**

"Shino!" Naruto pounced on the man, "You do realize that it's dark out…you can take the sunglasses off. You know I haven't seen you take those things off for forever. You're actually not that bad to look at if you take them off." He reached up and removed the glasses.

Sakura noticed Sanyu's eyes brighten when Naruto removed Shino's sunglasses. The girl was fickle, but Sakura thought that she deserved her help after her disappointment with her best friend. She placed a hand on the back of Sanyu's kimono and motioned for her to stand.

"Shino, come play some games with us." Sakura suggested, pushing Sanyu forward, "We'd love to have you join us…right Sanyu-Chan?"

"Umm…she looked up at him, "Yea, we would."

Shino looked down at the pretty girl and smiled, a small pink, tinting his cheeks, "Umm…sure…why not." Sakura glanced at Sanyu and winked, making the girl blush.

"Alright boys, let's go!" she called to the blond and raven; the blond bouncing while holding onto the ravens arm. Sasuke just starred at his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised. Sakura tried with all the might not to light at the scene and ended up having to bite her lip and cover he mouth with her hand.  
---------------------------------------

**Yes…I know…Crappy place to end. But it's late, and I tired and I feel sick…and I haven't finished writing the next scene, so if you want me to post things, you have to bare with me and take this crummy ending, and wait a little while for the next chapter to be finished being written. I write it out in hand (at school) before I type it here…so that is why it takes me so long…if I was to just type it on the computer, I would never write, so feel happy that I love you guys enough to put so much effort into this. Nightnights…let's just hope I don't die tonight via coughing.**


	19. Chapter 19

-Sitting at computer typing. Sighs.- It's been forever since she said she was on her way (reality…only a few hours) and she still isn't here. I really wish Sasuke would stop breathing down my neck.

_Sasuke: -walks in with a mug of tea- Here…it wouldn't be very good if you died of dehydration. I'll get you some food in a bit._

Raman?!

_Sasuke: -rolls eyes- Sure why not._

-Sudden sounds of yelling and barking come from outside-

_Lidia: No! Damn it Kiba! We don't need to break down the door!  
_

_Kiba: How else are supposed to get in?!_

-Doorbell sounds-

_Writers Mom: -Answers the door to find a giant white dog and two windswept teens- Hello?  
_

_Lidia: -Puts on innocent girly voice- Hi there! We're friends of Shel's…is she here?  
_

_Mom: -Not fooled…because writer does the same thing. But she knows that her daughter can handle it- Yea, sure. She's upstairs, it's the door at the end of the hallway.  
_

_Lidia: -Dashes up the stairs with Kiba and Akamaru close behind- Thank you!_

-Back in writers bedroom-

_Sasuke: What the Hell was that?_

-Thinking- Please let it be Lidia! Please let it be Lidia!  
--------------------------------------------  
Chapter 19

(AN: Fluff warning! Prepare to vomit)

"What the hell took you so long?!" Kiba yelled when they finally arrived at the beginning of the road of games and challenges.

"So-rry. We ran into a bit a trouble." said Naruto.

"Well…while you were off doing whatever, we were standing here looking like idiots!" Kiba glared.

"You? Look like an idiot? No…Never…" Naruto rolled his eyes. The group chucked while Kiba looked dumbfounded. They walked away, Hinata grabbing Kiba's arm and pulling him along.

Sakura kept an eye on Shino and Sanyu during the on and off walking. They were acting like a couple of award pre-teens; glancing at each other, looking away, blushing and repeating the action. She knew they needed a bit of a plan and began to decide on a plan. Spotting Naruto trying to win a stuffed fox at a throwing game, the hamster in Sakura's head suddenly drank three Red Bull. (AN: OH GOD!!! I gotta stop writing in class…this is what I end up writing.)

Naruto threw up his hands in triumph as the last ball fell through the hoop and the man behind the counter handed him the medium orange fox. He hugged the fox like a child and swayed in front of Sasuke who was rolling his eyes at the blond. Sakura rushed up to her friend and yanked him away from the inwardly laughing Uchiha, whispering her plan as they walked towards Shino and Sanyu.

Naruto nodded at the plan and walked up behind to Sanyu, slipping an arm over her shoulder, "Hey Sanyu! What cha think?" He held out his plushie.

"Aww…it's so cute! I wish I could have one!"

"Why don't you just try and win one?"

"I'm not very coordinated…I'm quite clumsy actually." She gave a weak laugh and Sakura elbowed Shino lightly, giving him the 'Empress Her' look. He nodded and walked over to a different station.

Sanyu looked behind her and found Shino gone. Looking back at Naruto with questioning eyes, he pointed to one booth. She watched in awe as the man perfectly whipped small disks into narrow slots; (AN: It's jard to do…I've tried! -Cries in corner because of bad memory-) He never missed a shot. Naruto nudged her forward and she walked up to stand beside Shino.

Shino threw the last disk into the slot; the man running the booth was complete awe. He looked down at Sanyu and grinned slightly, "Which one do you want?"

"What?"

He motioned to the prizes, "Pick one."

"Oh! Umm…That one!" She beamed, pointing to a large blue and purple butterfly. The man handed it to her in a daze, still shocked at the flawless display. Sanyu hugged the butterfly to her chest, blushing.

"So, I take it you like bugs, Sanyu?" asked Sakura as she and Lee walked up to the two.

"I love them! Insects are so interesting…they can be some of the deadliest creatures in the world, yet they can be so small and delicate. It's fascinating!" Her face lit up as she spoke, she didn't even notice Shino smiling behind her; showing the most emotion anyone had see from him, though it's hard to notice emotion when someone hides their face. Sakura winked at Shino before turning back to listen to Sanyu give them information on cannibalistic ants.

Sanyu stopped talking as a finger was placed in front of her face. Resting on the finger was a delicate butterfly that perfectly resembled her plush one. She looked up into Shino's face and blinked in wonder. He just grinned kindly down on her. Sanyu blushed and held out her finger. The butterfly gracefully lifted itself from Shino's hand and fluttered onto hers for a moment, then it took off again, this time landing in her hair and resting there like a comb.(1) Sanyu gasped and then giggled before giving Shino the most loving smile the bugman had ever received.

"Thank you," she whispered, trying to fight off a blush.

"Ah…Umm…No problem." He shifted as he attempted to shake off his nerves.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took Lee's hand and walked away, "Kids…"

"You're such a Dobe." smirked Sasuke.

"Hey! Sakura needed my help…I had to oblige."

"Wow…big word for such a tiny brain."

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto glared playfully as he gave Sasuke a light punch on the shoulder, "Now…did you want anything? You know…since you shouldn't waste your money trying to win them yourself."

"What was that Dobe? Believe me…you can do it…I sure can. Heck, if you can't…still." Sasuke walked up to an archery booth (AN: I always miss the archery booth at the fair I go t…it makes me sad.) and placed his money on the table. Naruto walked up beside him, flashed him a challenging look, and followed his example.

"I get winner!" yelled Kiba, punching the air.

Sasuke shot first and hit one ring from the center. Naruto followed suit and beamed when his arrow hit dead center. 'Lucky shot.' thought Sasuke as he loosed again, coming slightly closer to the center. Naruto hit the bulls-eye again. 'What?!' Sasuke shot again and just barely hit the center circle. As Naruto stretched the string of his bow for the last time, Sasuke inched toward him. Sasuke gripped one of Naruto's butt cheeks as he loosed, causing the blond to jump. His arrow landed in the hay bales above the target.

Naruto turned around and scowled at the Uchiha, a blush creeping onto his face, "You Bastard! You Cheated!"

Sasuke smirked, "I did no such thing…you're just jumpy."

"Bastard!"

"It doesn't matter…Naruto won! Let's play Dude!" Kiba hollered as he threw down his money. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed suit, managing to shoot a perfect game.

"Good game N-Naruto-Kun." said Hinata as she patted Kiba on the arm.

"Yea…you're actually good at something." joked Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes and slid his arms around his boyfriends waist, smiling up at him. Sasuke shook his head and kissed him lightly.

"Aww," mocked Sakura, "Naruto…you've given him the ability to feel." Sasuke cocked and eyebrow before she continued, "And Sasuke's managed to tame the wild beast."

"Hey!"

"oh calm down Naruto." Tenten giggled as she cuddled the panda resting in her arms. They went back to playing games and wandering around, only stopping when a large bell sounded to tell them that it was an hour until midnight.

"Come on…let's find a good spot before everyone else take them all." suggested Neji.

They spotted a large hill where many couples, families, and groups of friends were gathering, and sat down. They still had approximately 30 minutes before the display would begin, so some of the men got up and went to buy food and drinks.

Fifteen minutes to, Sasuke returned, producing a few cans from behind his back. He sat down next to Naruto on the hill and cracked it open. Naruto immediately nestled up to him, resting his head on the side of his arm. Sasuke shrugged him off, threw his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in.

"What'd you get?" he asked. Sasuke looked at the can and handed it over to Naruto to taste. He nearly choked on the liquid as it slipped into his mouth (2); it wasn't bad tasting, he just hadn't expected such an odd taste, "What is it? I've never had it before."(3)

"Of course you haven't, you weren't old enough before…well, unless Jiraiya gave you some…"

"No…Jiraiya never gave me alcohol…he didn't want me to get sick and have to have him look after me."

"Yea…that would be a pain." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto laughed and hit him lightly.

Everyone fell silent as another bell sounded signalling midnight. Instantaneously, the sky lit up in an array of colours. A few people covered their ears as the sounds of the explosion sounded. The fireworks were entrancing and being able to watch them with Sasuke draping his arms over him, made the whole night perfect. Naruto sighed. If this was how he spent his birthdays, he might actually look forward to the day.

(AN: OMG!!! YAY!!! THE FLUFF…THE FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFF!!!)  
------------------------------------------  
(1) If you don't know what I'm talking about…you need to watch 'Mulan'.  
(2) God…that sounds wrong…maybe it's just my perverted mind…blame my dad!  
(3) Basically…he's drinking beer…though they do sell Sake in cans as well, but they always show Tsunade drinking out of a bottle so I changed it to our beer.


	20. Chapter 20

_Lidia: -bursts through the door- Prepare to die Uchiha!  
_

_Sasuke: wtfuck?  
_

_Lidia: -Suddenly going all anime heroine style, complete with inspiring background and theme music- You have imprisoned your last writer! You take the talents of others and use them for your own pleasure…it's unacceptable! I, Lidia the Quirky, shall teach you the true meaning of the word Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Prepare to feel the power of my wrath you snivelling, incompetent, aggravating, duck-butt-haired, emo…_

Rolls eyes- Okay…this is taking to long…HEY LOOK! A NAKED NARUTO!!

_Sasuke and Lidia: -both turn- What WHERE?!_

-Splashes tea on Sasuke's face and hit him with the mug-

_Sasuke: AHHH!! MY EYES!! HOW WILL I SEE THE NAKED NARUTO!? -after being hit with the mug, goes unconscious-  
_

_Lidia: Aww…I thought that I was saving you._

You were taking too long…Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? Where the hell did that come from.

_Lidia: Mary Poppins_

I KNOW THAT MUCH!

Chapter 20

(AN: Okay! You bared with me through ALL the chapters of the festival…now…I have a little gift…hehehe)

(AN: This is a WARNING…my friend Dustin told me that he likes my story, but to warn him when I got to the lemon so that he didn't have to read it.

"So…umm…" Sasuke and Naruto stood outside of Naruto's door, the blond extremely nervous. Sasuke had no idea why the man was nervous, but it was making him very annoyed; he really wished that Naruto would just come out and say what was bothering him.

As the blond cleared his throat yet again, the ravens eyebrow twitched, "What? What is making you so nervous?"

N-nothing…it's just…umm…" Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto lowered his head and whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear him, "Do you want to come in?"

Sasuke cocked and eyebrow at the strange request. Sure, it wasn't that strange…he had spent a lot of time in the blonds apartment before, but he had never asked him to come in so late before; Sasuke had just planned to go home. It clicked, "So is that why you were cleaning?"

"Umm…so…umm…are you coming?"

Sasuke leaned in and took Naruto around the waist. She smirked, his face inches from the blond, and said seductively, "Eventually." He didn't give the man time to reply, pressing their lips together furiously. Naruto pressed back and moaned into the kiss, reaching behind him and fumbling for the door. The raven came to his aid and opened the door, allowing the blond to throw his arms around his neck. Sasuke and Naruto fell into the room, the former kicking the door closed behind them. Sasuke gripped Naruto's waist and pulled him as close as their bodies would allow.

Naruto yelped as he backed up into something hard that jabbed into his lower back. He looked behind him and found the lone table in the middle of the room; he had forgotten it in the heat of the moment. He giggled into Sasuke's chest and placed the fox plushie, that was still in his hands, on the table.

Sasuke kissed the top of his head before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. He sat the blond on the mattress and attacked his mouth, receiving a throaty moan. He gripped his shoulders and pressed them downwards, letting Naruto wrap his arms around his neck again and burry his fingers in black hair.

Naruto opened his mouth when the raven licked his lower lip, the later instantly plunging his tongue into the wet cavern. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue wrapped around his own, and his hips twitched beneath Sasuke's. Sasuke hissed in pleasure as their grow erections collided.

Sasuke broke the connection of their mouths and latched onto Naruto's neck, sucking and nipping at his pulse.(1) The blond moaned again and shot his hips upwards, causing Sasuke to hiss again. He couldn't take it any longer; he needed to see and touch tanned skin. He undid Naruto's tie, never breaking his hold on the flesh beneath his lips. He pulled the golden fabric apart and let his hands wander over the toned chest.

The raven at the enticing noises he heard escape pink lips, coaxing him forward. He wrapped an arm around the slim body and pulled it upwards, so that he could gently discard the last of the kimono and toss it lightly to the side. As he laid Naruto back onto the bed, the later pushed the former's lips away from his neck. Before Sasuke could protested, the blond had clasped onto his lips with his own. He parted his lips and allowed the raven access to his mouth as he began to work on the gold tie of the remaining kimono. He threw the tie to the floor and ran his hands along the pale flesh, before slipping the black silk off of his shoulders.

Sasuke broke their connection, and again latched onto his neck, but quickly moved and began to trail down to his shoulders, then his chest. He stopped at the blonds navel, grabbing the elastic of his boxers. He looked up to get Naruto's approval and received an embarrassed nod from the blond who was looking at the ceiling. He pulled at the fabric and Naruto lifted his hips to help him pull of the boxers.

Sasuke sighed silently as he exposed the large tanned length. He grinned at Naruto's obvious blush, leaned down and hovered over his member, making Naruto squirm at the feeling of his hot breath. Naruto's hands were at his sides and Sasuke gripped them against his pelvis, pressing down with his own hands. He kissed and licked Naruto's tip teasingly, causing the blond to try and raise his hips. Naruto then realized that he couldn't move; Sasuke had pinned down his hands and hips so he couldn't move either.

Sasuke dipped his head and consumed him, making the blond wriggle and gasp in pleasure. The raven swirled his tongue around the hard flesh as he sucked. Naruto desperately tried to free his hips - the pleasure was too much - but Sasuke held him down. Naruto moaned as the minutes went on, turning Sasuke on with every gasp or groan.

Sasuke suddenly released Naruto's waist from his grip and allowed him to thrust upwards into his mouth. Naruto gripped soft black locks with loving fingers, thumbs stroking the scalp as it bobbed up and down.

"Sa-Sasuke…I think…" Naruto moaned, a few seconds later he gasped as Sasuke swallowed the warm white liquid. The blond threw his head back and panted as the raven did a few more dips before releasing his member and licking his lips. He crawled up to his dobe and looked into warm blue eyes, smiling. Naruto reached up and stroked his cheek, pulled his face forward and tenderly placed their lips together.

The black-haired man licked Naruto's lip and joined their tongues when he opened his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him tight and rubbing his hands against his back.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…Please…" Said man nodded into the kiss and brought his fingers to Naruto's mouth.

"Then I need your help with this." Naruto nodded and took the fingers in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over them and sucked them seductively, making Sasuke wonder what else he could do that to. As Sasuke pulled his fingers away, Naruto gave them one more playful lick before looking up at the former.

Sasuke held Naruto close as he moved his hand down and entered one finger into the blond. Naruto gripped his shoulders as he entered the second and then the third and proceeded to stretch him. The pale man kissed him tenderly as he removed his fingers and placed his shaft at his entrance. He gently brought himself into the blond, who's gasp was swallowed by Sasuke's lips. He waited for the man to get used to him before continuing and with an approval from Naruto, he started to move.

Naruto grunted as gasped with every thrust as Sasuke repeatedly hit a series of nerves. The man cupped a tan cheek an kissed pink lips lightly, before wrapping a pale hand Naruto's appendage (2) and began to pump it in tune to his movements. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's flesh and raked his back, moaning in pleasure and pain.

Sasuke's pumps changed with his and Naruto's tempo as they fell into rhythm. He gripped the blonds hip with his free hand, leaving white finger marks. He room was filled with the sounds from the couple.

The raven was coming to his limit, "N-Naru-" he moaned as he filled the blond with himself, the other not far behind, releasing his seed into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gave a few more rough pushes before exiting his lover. He rolled off of him and slumped onto the bed, gasping for breath. Naruto snuggled onto his chest and let Sasuke pull a blanket over their naked forms before sighing and drifting off into sleep; content.

(1) Okay…it took me a forever to realize what they meant by 'pulse'. If anyone doesn't know…it means the place on your neck that you check for your pulse…god I'm an idiot for not seeing that earlier…lol.  
(2) I Love this word…I can't believe I forgot about it.

OMG!! I actually typed it…I was actually debating on whether or not I was…it is just so scary to write a lemon for the first time…and post it…but you guys would hate me if I didn't follow through.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sasuke: -Wakes up to fine himself chained up next to Kiba on writers bed- What the hell?_

-Turns around from computer where she is typing another chapter (Isn't this why I was getting saved in the first place?!)- Ah…you're awake. We thought it might be smart to chain you up so that you would know how it feels to be the one being controlled.

_Lidia: -Lounging on writers bean-bag chair. Nods-_

_Sasuke: Then why is Kiba chained up as well?!_

-Sighs- Well you see…Akamaru tried to hump my leg, so I yelled at him and sprayed him with a squirt bottle. Kiba got angry so Lidia sprayed HIM with a squirt bottle.

He started freaking out, yelling things like "My eyes! It's burns!" so we got more chains and tied him up.

_Sasuke: Is that the spray bottle -points at bottle-_

Yea.

_Sasuke: Why does it say 'Carpet Cleaner. Contains Bleach. Do Not Get In Eyes Or Mouth'?_

_Lidia: Ah crap…now I need a new ride home…I can't take a plane…the police are looking for me cause I injured a shrink._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 21

Naruto woke up in a daze. He was exhausted, but his bladder was punishing him for drinking so much at the festival. It took him a minute to realize that his pillow was breathing and when he opened his eyes she stared up at Sasuke's face.

He grinned and scooted to the end of the bed, checking the clock to find it was only three. Naruto stood up and winced at the sharp pain in his lower back. He limped to the bathroom, relieved himself, and limped back, crawling back onto the bad. Sasuke had rolled over in his absence and was facing the edge of the bed now.

The blond nuzzled up to the pale back and kissed the exposed neck. As he pulled away he noted a small black mark that he had missed earlier that night. Naruto frowned down at the curse-seal, confusion and worry creeping though him.

"Sasuke?" he whispered. The raven shifted in his sleep. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Orochimaru's dead right?" He propped himself on his hand, staring at the mark. He was at the wrong angle and missed the look on Sasuke's face.

'For all I know…' "Yes. Why?"

"N-nothing…just wondering."

"Naruto." Sasuke demanded.

"It's just…I don't want to have to worry that he's going to try and take you again. I don't want to loose you again."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and gawked (or he would have gawked if he wasn't an Uchiha) at his boyfriend, "Are you insane?" He rolled over as Naruto gave him a weird look, "Why would I ever go back to him…even if he was alive…what reason do I have?"

"I guess…I was just worried." Sasuke took him around the waist.

"You have no need to be…I'm not going anywhere." Naruto nestled into his chest.

"Thank you."

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

He looked down, "I love you." Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he pushed himself back to look into onyx eyes. He leaned forward and captured soft lips, beaming.

"I love you too!" he nuzzled back into Sasuke's chest and the raven rested his face in blond hair. He sighed…content.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: OMG!! I'm not dead!! And I know this is a very short chapter, but I need to pace myself…Besides I like this chapter even though it is nothing but short fluff…see you next time.


	22. Chapter 22

_Lidia: - still sitting on the bean bag chain - So…I've been here for how long?_

Two months.

_Lidia: Don't you think people are worried about where I am?_

So that's what those missing person reports are all about…I was wondering why your face was on the news.

_Lidia: What?! And you didn't tell me?! I'm on T.V.! I'm famous!_

Yea, yea…don't let it go to your head. Wait a minute…I just thought of something.

_Lidia: Hmm? Do tell._

Well I sprayed Akamaru with a normal squirt bottle right?

_Lidia: Yea…he's outside playing with your dogs right now._

Well…then he's fine…and Kiba is almost healed…  
_  
Kiba: Why haven't you taken me to the doctor yet?!_

Shut up Kiba! So you can just take them home, and the FBI will stop pestering me when I go out!

_Lidia: - standing up - Good Idea! Come on Kiba let's go!_

Kiba: I'm blind! Blind I tell you!

Sasuke: Are you ever going to untie me?  
  
Nope…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 22

"Ugg…" The banging noise broke the silence of the apartment again. "What the - "

"Naruto! Open The Door! It's Nearly Noon! You Can't Possibly Still Be In Bod!" Sakura called from the other side of the door, "Get UP!"

Sasuke groaned and released his grip on Naruto, "I'll get it."

"Thanks." Naruto curled up into the pillow in Sasuke's wake. Sasuke opened the door and Sakura stepped in busily with her fingers massaging her eyes.

"Come on, we still have a few things to do before the party, and we can't find Sasuke anywhere. It's a good thing I still have my key." She pulled her hands away and looked at the occupied bed. The blond stared at her, looking dumbfounded. Sakura whipped around to find Sasuke leaning up against the door, wearing a pair of orange boxers (1), "B-but…oh…"realization dawned on her face, "Well…I guess we found Sasuke." Said Uchiha rolled his eyes.

The blond sighed and turned over onto his stomach, "Alright…well I'm glad that's all cleared up."

"Naruto, wake up! I have things I need to get for YOUR part!"

"Can't you get them and come back?" His voice was muffled because of the pillow, but Sasuke had to grin at the pleading child tone.

"No! I can't carry it all…I need your help!"

"Get Lee to help you."

Sasuke didn't care anymore; he started contemplating about what he should do about clothing. He had two options: Option One: Borrow something from Naruto. She shook his head…No. With anyone else it would have been fine, but Naruto's clothing was too noticeable; people would defiantly know where he was and what he was doing (2).

Option Two: Wear his kimono and have people either guess where he was and what he was doing, or think that he had gotten drunk and spent the night somewhere else. He really didn't care what people thought, he just didn't think it was any of their business.

He grabbed his kimono and threw it on as Sakura commenced to start shaking the barely covered blond. Sasuke smirked when she dropped him and he merely rolled over again, "Naruto get up."

"No! Sleep!"

Sasuke walked over to the blond and whispered in his ear, "But you'll like what I'm wearing…or not wearing…" Naruto shot up, just barely managing to cover himself. He looked at Sasuke and glared.

"Damn…You cheat! That's a dirty trick! You're not naked!"

"I never said I was…but now that you're awake…" He tossed a pair of boxers at the blond, "Get dressed. I'll see you later. I have to make sure they don't destroy my house." He nodded to Sakura as he passed, who was standing in a corner, trying not to laugh. Her whole body was shaking and every once and a while she would let out a small squeak.

-- -- --

Sasuke stepped from the apartment and walked to the stairs, seeing a few people as he descended. Two women giggled as he passed guessing why he was still wearing his kimono, and he swore that the old landlord had winked at him. Had he been any other person, he would have blushed at the looks he received as he walked down the street. Some people shook their heads, others nodded, and - like the old man - some winked. An older woman scoffed at him and gave a remark along the lines of, "kids these days."

Sasuke noticed a few other people in similar circumstances, some making quick dashes to their respectable houses. An old man exited one house, spotted Sasuke, and gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

'Creepy old men.' he thought as the man walked away.

The raven walked onto the Uchiha compound and made his way to his house; it wasn't a home…not to him. He opened the door and the fragrance of cooking wafted to him nostrils. Ino looked up at him from the kitchen and grinned at his attire. She looked seductively and said, obviously knowing the answer, "So…where were you last night." She really didn't expect him to reply and was surprised when he did.

Sasuke smiled playfully, "Fucking my boyfriends brains out…where else?" (3) Ino giggled and Kiba, who was at that time sitting in the kitchen, gave a shout before falling off his chair. Sasuke just chuckled, making everyone look at him in surprise; Sasuke never laughed, or smiled, or made jokes or comments like that.

"Dude! What happened to you?" Kiba inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"That was just so…out of character! You never say things like that."

"Was it? I didn't notice." He did, he just hated to admit it.

"Dude…you need to get laid more often." Hinata hit Kiba's arm lightly; she had really gotten better over the years, though she still did stutter sometimes. Sasuke shook his head and made his was down the hall to his bedroom, where he stripped and turned on the shower. The water was refreshing as it cascaded down his back, washing away the dirt and sweat from the day before. He quickly washed himself and jumped out, dried himself, and threw on a sleeveless black shirt and black pants.

By the time he had finished and was back in the foyer, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee had arrived and were finishing up putting out food and drinks. Sasuke looked at the mounds pf food and inquired, "Do we really need this much?"

Sakura looked up and smiled, "It's not just us coming. All nine of us are coming - except for Shikamaru…he's in Suna - Tenten, Neji, Gai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and a few others, but I forget. Not to mention the fact that Choji is here." Sasuke shot a glance at the large man who was being sharply restrained from eating by Ino.

"Right…"

"Besides…if there is any left, you can keep it." She brushed back her hair back with a hand as she stood.

"If." said Choji. The raven smirked and looked down at the touch on his arm.

Naruto beamed up at him. "Thanks…for this."

"No problem…It's kind of nice to have friends."

"Yea…it is." He hugged him around the middle, the raven nuzzling his hair. Naruto leaned back and looked at Sasuke, who bent forward slightly and pressed their lips together. There was no open mouths…no tongue…but there was passion; there was love.

"Ah ha!" a loud voice startled the two and they looked at the door to find Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Raido and Genma standing there. Genma had been the one to yell, "I knew it! I knew they were together!"

"Yes Genma, you're a genius, now shut up." sighed Raido as he hit Gemna on the head. He scratched his scarred nose and looked at the couple, "Sorry…Please ignore him."

"The question is…for how long, and who made the first move?" asked Jiraiya.

"What? Why?" asked Naruto.

"We made a bet," stated Tsunade, hands on her hips.

"What?!" squeaked the blond.

"So?" Genma pushed, "When, who, have you had sex yet? Wait! No don't answer that! We haven't bet about it yet!" Naruto's mouth fell open as the all turned to each other and started talking. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when Kiba stood up and walked over to the group.

The dog man shrugged, "It's easy money."

Genma poked his head up out of the group, "Naruto! Walk towards me."

"Why?"

"I want to see if you are limping!" Sasuke grabbed him around the shoulder and held him there.

"Don't." he whispered. Genma pouted for a second before diving back into the betting circle.

"Okay!" yelled Tsunade, "Iruka, Raido, Jiraiya, and Genma say no." Sasuke gave Genma a strange look, expecting him to have said yes.

Genma shrugged and took the long toothpick from between his lips, "I don't think Uchiha has the stones." Said man's eye twitched at the insult. Genma just walked forward, "So?"

"Umm…"

"Come on…Spit it out. Who and When?"

"Umm…well…a month ago…who?" Naruto said slowly, "You?"

"I thought it was you. You kissed me first."

"You came over to my place…and besides, that was your cheek."

"So…Mutual?"

"What?!" yelled Iruka, "You've kept this from us for a month?!"

"Well…it just never came up."

"So…a month?" Jiraiya asked, "That means the winner is - "

"YES!" shouted Tsunade, "Finally! Pay up boys." All the guys around her pulled out bills and placed them in her outstretched hand.

"Next." Kakashi said lazily, "Everyone who loses this one pays 50." (4)

Genma winked and walked behind the two. He placed a hand on wither man's back and shoved them forward. Sasuke merely stepped forward and turned to glare at the perverted shin obi. Naruto on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The blond stepped forward and winced as pain shot up his back, he stumbled, but managed to keep his balance.

"Damn it! Uchiha does have balls!" yelled Genma, taking out a 50 from his pocket and handing it to Kakashi. Tsunade was extremely happy; after never winning bets, to suddenly winning two in one day, it was extreme luck. Naruto of course, was scarlet after his involuntary exposure.

"Could you guys stop betting on Naruto's love life?" scolded Sakura, "We are trying to celebrate his birthday, not make him die of embarrassment." Sasuke nodded his agreement.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch; everyone had taken the day off…or didn't have anything planned in the first place. Tenten, Neji, Gai, Shino, and -to no ones surprise - Sanyu arrived a little later. She blushed a deep red when Genma started asking very personal questions about her and Shino, only to he hit by a glaring Raido. Tsunade and Jiraiya instantly started drowning themselves in Sake, and Ino finally let go of Choji once a few smart people had loaded plates.

"Naruto!" called Sakura as she latched onto his arm. She pulled a small orange wrapped box from her bag and handed it to him, "Happy Birthday."

He opened the box to find a silver kunai and shuriken engraved with his name and the Konoha leaf. He grinned up at he and embraced her, "Thank you."

"Now they're not for use but - "

"Of course. They are amazing." She smiled and bounded off to sit with her master and love. Naruto chuckled and continued to talk with his friends.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
(1) OMG Naruto's boxers are being worn by Sasuke  
(2) Or WHO he was doing lol  
(3) OMG What have I done to Sasuke?! - Runs around screaming and dodging Kunai hurled by Sasuke Fan girls -  
(4) I didn't want to make it Yen…so I just used the Dollar system…I know…I'm too lazy.


End file.
